Cosas de Él y Ella
by kaoruluz
Summary: Él un fotografo reconocido al igual que un mujeriego. Ella una estilista humilde y con mala suerte para los hombres. Y un incidente que cruzara sus vidas...
1. Incidente

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió. Aunque estoy en negociación con el sensei para ver si me los regala XD.

_**Cursiva:**__ "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de Él y Ella**

**Cap.1 ****Incidente**

- ¿Por qué? -.

-Entiéndelo…ya no siento lo mismo-.

Miraba con desilusión al hombre que tenia en frente. Había compartido un año de su vida con él. Y ahora simplemente venia y le decía…"ya no siento lo mismo"…que se suponía que tenia que decir. Sus ojos azules ahora comenzaban a derramar algunas lágrimas. Un sollozo reprimido…y los sentimientos comenzaban a mezclarse…sentimientos de coraje…de tristeza…desilusión…

-Lo siento Kaoru-.

Él la miro por ultima vez antes de dejarla sola, confundida…y desilusionada. Mientras ella lo miraba alejarse…con él se iban todas sus sueños que tenia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Kaoru salio de prisa de su pequeño departamento, vivía limitadamente. Trabajaba en un salón de belleza, apenas y le alcanzaba para los pagos de vivienda. Iba retrasada por media hora, si tan solo no se hubiera quedado despierta la noche anterior viendo películas románticas y a lágrima suelta no tendría porque andar a las carreras. Pero desde su rompimiento con su prometido se había vuelto más sensible. Después de todo hacia 4 meses de eso, y era difícil superarlo. Y por ende que actualmente senita un rencor hacia ese tipo que le prometió todo y le juraba que la amaba para que al final…a las dos semanas que rompieron, ella se entero que ya con andaba con otra. Pero si solo se encontrara con Ryosuke se las haría pagar todas juntas. Quito esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza y aumento su carrera al ver que casi se le pasa el autobús, rápidamente subió, sabia de antemano que se llevaría una buena regañada por parte de su jefa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en una calle no muy concurrida de Tokio, un par de gentes se encontraban murmurando acerca del acontecimiento que inusualmente ahí pasaba, un fotógrafo estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos para la sesión de fotografías de una campaña de un perfume de una marca famosa. Estaba algo atrasado con el trabajo. Así que lo mejor seria apurarse. Su trabajo era muy reconocido por la sencillez que proyectaba pero a la vez una gran dote de profesionalismo.

- ¿Kenshin esta bien la luz? -.

Kenshin Himura, famoso fotógrafo independiente. No tenia contrato de exclusividad con alguna compañía. Simplemente aceptaba los trabajos dejándose llevar por su instinto de inspiración. Su compañero, Sanosuke Sagara. Era encargado del trabajo técnico. Su trabajo al igual que el de Kenshin era muy solicitado y elogiado.

-Si, comencemos Sanosuke-.

La modelo que había mandado la compañía del perfume se puso en su lugar. Kenshin comenzó a tomar algunas fotos mientras le indicaba como se moviera y Sanosuke se encargaba de crear el ambiente.

Mientras tanto el autobús hizo su parada en el área correspondiente mientras Kaoru bajo de prisa. Era la tercera vez que llegaba tarde. Claro no consecutivamente pero si en el mes. Sujeto su bolso y comenzó a correr.

-Tengo que llegar, pero si tan solo no te hubieras quedado dormidota Kaoru Kamiya, pero si te encanta estar ahí llorando…aparte has subido de peso y aun así comes y comes y comes-. Se murmuraba a si misma a regañadientes, la verdad que se sentía tan frustrada como mujer. En eso sintió un flashazo a lo que volteo rápidamente.

Lo primero que vio alguien tras una cámara fotográfica, segundo su mirada se había cruzado con la mirada mas extraña que pudo haber visto en su vida… ¿violetas? …si definitivamente eran violetas…salio de su ensoñación cuando escucho el murmuro y risas de la gente…miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

-¡Lo siento!-. Estaba realmente avergonzada.

Kenshin se disponía hacer la mejor toma según él…cuando apretó el botón de su cámara…lo único que pudo capturar fue el rostro de una desconocida…

La modelo se mostró molesta ante la interrupción.-Niña tonta, arruinaste todo mi trabajo-.

-Lo siento…de verdad que lo siento-. Kaoru se sintió aun peor.

-No es para tanto señorita Tomoe-. Kaoru miro nuevamente a aquel hombre de los ojos de color raro. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando este le sonrió.-Solo fue un accidente-.

Kaoru se sintió como bicho raro así que se inclino en forma de disculpa y salio corriendo rápidamente, sin siquiera darles oportunidad de decir mas nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana. Una mujer morena, de unos 34 años aproximadamente, pero muy atractiva estaba parada en la entrada de la estética "Komagata". Se encontraba cruzada de manos mientras movía sus dedos uno tras otro notándose su molestia.

-Esa niña, esta retrasada nuevamente-.

Otra chica fue hacia ella algo preocupada.-Señora Yumi, tal vez a Kaoru se le presento algún problema-.

-Es la tercera vez en el mes que llega tarde. Y créeme estoy segura que no fue por eso Misao-.

Misao era la compañera de trabajo de Kaoru. Ambas eran muy buenas amigas. Ella estuvo apoyándola cuando rompió con Ryosuke. Jamás había visto a Kaoru tan decaída desde aquella vez en que murieron sus padres. Por lo cual ahora se encontraba viviendo sola y por su cuenta. Admiraba la determinación que tenia.

En eso apareció la susodicha respirando agitada por la carrera que había hecho.-Disculpe señora Yumi…se…se me hizo tarde-. Decía entre suspiros. Trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido.

Yumi la miro con molestia.-Que sea la ultima vez…la próxima te despido ¿me escuchaste?-.

-Si-. Contesto mientras miraba a su amiga, quien le daba una mirada de "No lo hagas de nuevo".

Yumi fue por su bolso y se despidió encargándoles la estética. Tenía asuntos que arreglar. Aunque quisiera negarlo, Kaoru y Misao eran sus mejores empleadas. Sabían todo el movimiento de su negocio.

-Regreso en la tarde, les encargo mucho de acuerdo-.

-Si señora-. Dijeron a unísono.

Misao miro intrigada a su amiga luego de que su jefa se fue.- ¿Y bien? -.

Kaoru sonrió nerviosa.-Anoche pasaron una película muy buena y bueno-.

-Te quedaste dormida maldiciendo una y otra vez al estupido de Ryosuke-. Sentencio su amiga como si eso fuera de todos los días.

Una vez que Kaoru guardo sus cosas comenzó a encargarse de sus actividades, aunque estaba bastante pensativa.

-Kaoru, ¿pasa algo?-. Pregunto intrigada Misao.

-Es que…hoy me pasó algo raro-. Decía mientras mezclaba algunas cremas.

- ¿Qué fue? -.

-Cuando venia para acá, por accidente me interpuse entre un fotógrafo y una modelo…-. Dejo la mezcla mientras Misao la miraba fijamente. Kaoru estaba recordando esos ojos que le llamaron mucho la atención.-Sus ojos…nunca había visto unos ojos como los de él-.

-Hey… ¿no me digas que te gusto? -. Dijo divertida al ver a Kaoru sonrojarse.

-Claro que no, no seas tonta…solo fue…solo fueron sus ojos…-. Tratando de aparentar indiferencia.-Bueno ya, tenemos trabajo-. Dijo mientras unas clientas entraban a la estética.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente habían terminado la sesión de las fotos. Tomoe estaba agotada. Bueno a consideración de Sanosuke esa mujer siempre lo estaba. Aunque fuera una de las modelos más cotizadas, era también la más insoportable con sus aires de "chica importante"…

-Estuviste estupenda-.

Tomoe se acerco a Kenshin de forma algo melosa.-Es porque eres todo un profesional-.

Sanosuke miraba la escena con molestia. Ya que no le gustaba esa mujer para su amigo. Aunque Kenshin no andaba con ella. Pero algunas veces se les miro juntos, por lo que los rumores no se dejaron esperar. Una modelo cotizada con un fotógrafo cotizado. Que más podían pedir los de las notas amarillistas. Lo cierto es que aunque Kenshin aceptara algunas invitaciones no había nada formal. El castaño termino de acomodar su equipo en la camioneta. La gente que estuvo presenciando la sesión fotográfica, luego de pedir unas cuantas fotos con el pelirrojo y castaño comenzaron a dispersarse.

-Kenshin ya estamos listos-.

-Si Sano-. Kenshin acompaño a Tomoe a donde el chofer de ella la estaba esperando con el auto.-Un placer trabajar nuevamente contigo-.

-El placer es mió Kenshin-. Se despidió besando su mejilla. Bueno casi su mejilla, porque la muy inteligente ladeo un poco mas el rostro para besar la comisura de los labios de Kenshin.

El cual la miro sin inmutarse. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas "sorpresitas" que Tomoe le brindaba.-Nos vemos-.

Tomoe se despidió asomándose por la ventana y luego el chofer arranco el auto mientras Kenshin los miraba partir.

-Esa chica si que es especial ¿no crees?-. Dijo Sanosuke acercándose a su amigo.

-Así parece-.

-Vamonos, ya es tarde-.

Kenshin asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la camioneta, luego de abordarla se dispusieron a irse al estudio. Aun había que revelar las fotos y dar los últimos detalles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru y Misao se encontraban en el autobús, ese día había sido agotador, primero ese incidente y ahora hubo más clientas de lo normal.

-Fue un día agotador-.

-Si-. Dijo Kaoru bostezando un poco. Estaba trasnochada y cansada.

-Kaoru, ¿no quieres venir a cenar con nosotros? -.

Kaoru negó.-Gracias Misao, pero prefiero irme a casa a descansar-.

Algunas veces envidiaba a Misao. Estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso. Y aunque ya tenían más del año de matrimonio llevaban una relación muy buena, cosa que hoy en día era muy difícil. Se fueron platicando de cosas triviales. Hasta que llegaron al lugar donde Misao bajaba.

-Te veo mañana, que descanses Kaoru-.

-Tu también, saludos a Aoshi-.

Kaoru miro como su amiga bajaba del autobús. Una vez que este volvió a arrancar…miro hacia la ventana…las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en ella. Y nuevamente esos ojos volvían a su mente. Se sintió una tonta por volverlo a pensar. Aunque era probable que fuera a recordar siempre ese momento y esos hermosos ojos que había visto.-Kaoru…a veces eres tan tonta-. Murmuro para si misma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin se encontraba en el cuarto de revelado. Sanosuke estaba durmiendo en el estudio. Aunque le dijo a Kenshin que le ayudaría apenas su cuerpo toco el sofá quedo profundamente dormido. Él pelirrojo no quiso atrasarse más así que comenzó a revelar las fotos. Movía el papel fotográfico en el liquido revelador…se sorprendió al ver la imagen que comenzaba a aparecer…era la chica que se interpuso por accidente. Podía ver el perfil de ella claramente…su fina nariz…sus pestañas largas…tenia un perfil muy lindo a consideración de Kenshin…sonrió…luego de ver claramente la imagen y la colgó para su secado…la miraba fijamente…

Recordó el encuentro accidental de esa tarde…había visto muchos ojos azules…pero no como los de ella…intensos…apasionados…encantadores…realmente encantadores, a pesar de la sencillez que ella expresaba. Suspiro y luego continúo con el revelado de las demás fotografías…quería tenerlas para esa noche…y así mañana dar el toque final con la digitalización.

----------------------------CONTINUARA------------------------------

**Notas Kaoruluz:**

¡Que tal!, pues aquí saludándolos con un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió al estar viendo un video jaja. Espero que tenga buena recibida entre los mas importantes para una escritora, sus lectores. Sino ya saben ahí me pueden mandar sus comentarios, tomatazos, etc, etc.

¿Qué les esperara ahora a estos dos? … jeje tengo varias cositas pensadas, ojala me acompañen a descubrirlas.

Me tengo propuesto que este sea un fic corto, tengo que hacerlo corto jaja, es que nomás no puedo, siempre termino haciéndolos muy largos u.u gomen. Pero esta vez pondré todo mi empeño para que no salga de muchos capis jaja nos estamos viendo n.n


	2. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió. Aunque estoy en negociación con el sensei para ver si me los regala XD.

_**Cursiva:**__ "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cap. ****Reencuentro**

-Me halaga que me hayas invitado-.

Tomoe sonrió de forma atrevida al pelirrojo que tenia frente a ella.-Siempre es un placer almorzar contigo-.

Kenshin solo pudo sonreír, no negaba que ya había tenido más que almuerzos con Tomoe y no solo con ella, después de todo trabajaba en un medio de hermosas mujeres, y pues…a quien le daban pan que llore. Así como era considerado el mejor fotógrafo también era considerado como un mujeriego. Aunque con Tomoe era la modelo con quien mas se le había visto, las notas amarillistas aseguraban que había una relación formal entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué no has ido a mi departamento? -.

Kenshin llevo un bocado a su boca y luego levanto la mirada hacia ella. Tomo su servilleta y limpio la comisura de sus labios.- ¿Tengo que? -. Sabia que se iba a molestar, pero algo que lo caracterizaba era su honestidad.

Tomoe dejo su vaso de te helado para mirarlo seria.- ¿Cómo dices eso después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? -.

Kenshin tomo la mano de la joven con suavidad, la beso de igual forma y sonrió.-Tomoe, lo que paso entre nosotros fue inolvidable…pero te recuerdo que la que acepto meterse en mi cama sin ningún compromiso fuiste tu…no te obligue a nada…-.

Quito su mano con molestia y se levanto ofendida.-Estupido-. Sin darle tiempo a Kenshin le derramo el té sobre él.

Observo como Tomoe se iba furiosa, mientras se quedaba empapado y la gente murmurando.-Grandioso-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru dio un gran bostezo, ayer mucha gente y ahora ni las moscas. Misao se encontraba hojeando una revista, busco en su bolso un monedero.

-Misao iré por algo a la tienda, ¿quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?-.

-Si amiga, un refresco-.

Kaoru salio, la verdad que no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin hacer nada. Unos segundos después una camioneta se estaciono frente a la estética.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo señor? -.

-Mi cabello, podrías lavarlo…pero que sea rápido tengo algo de prisa-.

-Claro, por aquí-.

En eso Yumi entro a la estética y cuando miro al cliente comenzar a quitarse su chamarra inmediatamente fue con Misao.-Trátalo muy bien… ¿entendiste? -.

Misao lo observo de pies a cabeza, no parecía una celebridad o algo así, en fin seguiría las ordenes de su jefa. Le coloco una toalla en la espalda y lo acomodo para que se pusiera cómodo mientras comenzaba a humedecer su pelo, debía reconocer que conocía pocos hombres que tuvieran bien cuidado su cabello, además ese peculiar color natural no era de verse todos los días.

Kaoru llego y acomodo las cosas en el mostrador, luego observo a su amiga y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver al cliente con el que trabajaba. Se acerco a ella y prácticamente la jalo de un brazo.

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa? -. La miro sorprendida…-Kaoru ¿Qué tienes?…deje al cliente con el pelo enjabonado, si Yumi sale de su oficina nos va a retar-.

Kaoru no podía hablar por la sensación que tenia, ¿emoción? …demonios…-Por favor Misao…por favor…deja que yo lo siga atendiendo-.

- ¿Pasa algo señorita? -. Dijo Kenshin sin moverse, mantenía sus ojos cerrados como se lo habían indicado para que no llegase a caer jabón en ellos.

-Nada señor, en un momento estoy con usted-. Misao se extraño por la cara de suplica que tenia su amiga, solo suspiro.-Esta bien, pero no nos metas en problemas ok-.

Kaoru sonrió emocionada y rápidamente se puso su mandil para luego ir hacia él. Metió sus manos entre esas hebras rojizas, sonrió al sentir el cabello sedoso…se notaba que lo cuidaba mucho…dio unos suaves masajes y luego tomo la regadera para comenzar a enjuagar. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta hecho algo de agua en la cara a lo que Kenshin por impulso se levanto hacia delante tallando su ojo.

Kaoru no sabia ni que hacer, inmediatamente cerro la llave del agua mientras Misao corrió a darle una toalla a su amiga, quien a su vez la tomo para dársela de prisa a Kenshin ya que este se quejaba por haberle entrado jabón al ojo. Cuando estaba ya cerca de él Kaoru resbalo por el shampoo que había en el piso y prácticamente se trajo consigo cuanta cosa estaba en la bandeja. Kenshin solo volteo a verla con uno ojo abierto y el otro semi cerrado, mientras Kaoru estaba completamente roja a los pies de él.

Yumi al escuchar el alboroto inmediatamente salio, para llevarse semejante sorpresa.- ¡Por Dios, Misao haz algo! -. Esta inmediatamente corrió a darle algo con que limpiarse a Kenshin, mientras Misao ayudaba a Kaoru a levantarse.

-Señor Himura, lo lamento tanto…mire…por favor siéntese acá-. Yumi ayudaba preocupada a Kenshin.-Lo siento tanto, mire yo misma terminare de lavarle el cabello corre por cuenta del negocio-.

-Si…claro…no se preocupe-. Decía algo desorientado, jamás le había sucedido algo así, había llegado para limpiar el desastre que hizo Tomoe y había quedado peor.

Hora mas tarde Kaoru estaba siendo retada fuertemente por Yumi.- ¡Que demonios te paso Kaoru! … en que cabeza cabe hacer semejante estupidez, ese hombre era un cliente muy especial-. Se cruzo de brazos observando a la joven de mirada al piso y sujetando su mandil.-Eres demasiado problemática jovencita-.

-Señora Yumi, yo tuve la culpa…por acceder a pasar a mi cliente-. Misao intercedió, no quería que Yumi tomara una decisión drástica.

-No te metas Misao-. Yumi tomo una bolsa de una de las sillas y se la extendió a Kaoru.-Una ultima oportunidad, el señor Himura dejo olvidada su chamarra, ahí esta la dirección ve a entregársela y por favor…pídele disculpas-.

Y ahí estaba, parada frente al departamento de ese hombre de ojos misteriosos. Sentía nervios por volver a verlo, no solo eso…de tener que hablarle…trago saliva y toco el timbre. Escucho como comenzaba a abrirse la puerta y su nerviosismo aumentaba…carraspeo en espera del peculiar pelirrojo…

-Hola se…-. Kaoru se avergonzó al ver a un castaño semidesnudo asomarse por la puerta.

- ¿Si? -.

-_Demonios…es gay-._ Luego que ese pensamiento sobre el pelirrojo se le vino a la mente sonrió a duras penas.-Eh…se… ¿se encuentra…el señor Himura?-. Decía con nerviosismo, puesto que ese tipo solo salio cubriéndose con una toalla.

-Nop, ¿Quién lo busca? -. Sanosuke miro con interés a la joven, nunca la había visto por ahí y por su fachada modelo no parecía.

-Vengo de parte de la estética Komagata, el señor Himura dejo olvidada su chamarra-. No le gusto nada como la miro ese tipo.

-Salio a comprar unas cosas, ¿quieres pasar a esperarlo? -.

Por una parte quería esperarlo, la verdad que tenia ganas de verlo nuevamente, pero por otra…ese hombre frente a ella no le agradaba…la curiosidad fue mayor…- ¿Puedo? -.

-Si, pasa…-.Sanosuke se aparto de la puerta abriéndola mas con su mano libre, la otra estaba ocupada impidiendo que cayera la toalla alrededor de su cintura.-Ponte cómoda…iré a vestirme-.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, por una extraña razón sintió su corazón acelerarse, pero esa emoción se convirtió en desilusión cuando lo primero que vio entrar fue a una mujer alta, de tez blanca…lo mas seguro que se tratase de una modelo por el buen cuerpo que tenia…seguido de ella estaba ese pelirrojo que había dejado mucha curiosidad en ella…

Al verlos inmediatamente se puso de pie y saludo ante el asombro de los recién llegados. Kenshin traía unas bolsas en las manos, las cuales dejo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y tú eres? -. Pregunto con curiosidad la joven.

Kaoru no sabia que contestar…

-Es la chica que casi me saca un ojo-. Decía en tono burlón, aunque de cierta manera no sabia que hacia ahí.

La pelinegra volteo a ver a su acompañante.-Ah ya, la chica de la estética…-. Sonrió y regreso su mirada a Kaoru.- Soy Megumi Takani, mucho gusto-.

-_Megumi Takani-._ Claro con razón se le hacia tan conocida, si era la modelo para una marca de lencería muy famosa. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de esa joven.

-Baka, ¿Cómo estas? -. Megumi fue a saludar a Sanosuke que recién salía de cambiarse.

Se sintió aliviada de ver que lo saludaba con un beso en los labios, porque eso significaba dos cosas, una que Kenshin no era gay…y otra que esa modelo no era su pareja…cuando volteo sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de él…cosa que la puso muy nerviosa…

-Eto…eh…me mandaron…a entregarle esto-. Kaoru tomo la bolsa que había dejado sobre el sofá y se la extendió.

La tomo sin dejar de ver a la joven, era conciente del nerviosismo que causaba en ella y como todo hombre con ego…le gustaba provocar esas sensaciones…-Gracias… ¿te gustaría quedarte a comer con nosotros?-.

-Eh…-. No se esperaba la invitación y menos de parte de él…esta era su oportunidad para conocerlo más….-Pues…me encantaría-.

Megumi y Sanosuke se miraron, sabían que Kenshin empezaría a hacer de las suyas…

Mejor hubiera dicho que no, se sentía tan fuera de lugar…los chicos hablando sobre la moda, trabajos…proyectos…y ella como tonta sonriendo y escuchando solamente…

- ¿O tú que piensas Kaoru? -.

Miro desubicada a la joven pelinegra…no había puesto ni la menor atención por lo tanto no sabia que demonios le estaba preguntando…las miradas sobre ella solo ocasionaban sentirse mas presionada…

-jeje…lo…yo…pues…creo que…lo mismo que tu-. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí…

-Ven, se los dije…las mujeres tenemos mas apreciación con respecto a los diseños y esas cosas…-.

-Si si claro…lo que tu digas cariño-. Ante el sarcasmo usado recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de su novia…-Y dime Kaoru, ¿te gusta la fotografía? -.

-Bueno…-. Observo de reojo a Kenshin quien comía despreocupadamente.-Si, pero…solo la de paisajes…-.

Atrajo la atención del pelirrojo.-Sabes, el domingo habrá una exposición fotográfica… ¿te gustaría ir? -.

- ¿Contigo? -. Se regaño mentalmente por la pregunta que hizo.

-Pues si, conmigo…o… ¿acaso no soy de tu agrado? -. Sonrió.

Esa sonrisa la fascino.-Si…eh digo no…o sea…si me agradas y mucho…-. Rápidamente se levanto de la mesa antes de que siguiera diciendo tanta incoherencia.-Me tengo que ir, disculpen…gusto en conocerlos-. Rápidamente fue por su bolsa ante la mirada sorprendida de todos salio del departamento.

Apretaba una y otra vez el botón del ascensor.-Kaoru eres una tonta…luego porque te quejas que te boten…eres tan obvia…-. Se murmuraba así misma.

-Hey-.

Si no fuera imposible habría jurado que su corazón se detuvo al escuchar su voz. Giro lentamente para toparse con esa mirada violeta.

-Creo que volviste a tomar la bolsa con mi chamarra-.

Se puso de mil colores…por la prisa tomo su bolso y también la chamarra. Aun así no pudo reprimir la risa, ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de una manera tan infantil? …ese hombre la intrigaba…pero a la vez la frustraba por hacerla comportarse así…

-Lo siento…-. Le entrego nuevamente su chamarra, sintió la mano de él detener la suya.

Kenshin sonrió, había algo en esa chica que lo atraía, aunque definitivamente no era su tipo…total…no había nada de malo con probar…-Oye…no se donde contactarte…para quedar e ir juntos a la exposición fotográfica-.

-Jeje…si verdad-. Observo a Kenshin sacar su móvil.-Eh…no tengo-. Espontáneamente saco un bolígrafo de su bolso y tomo la mano de Kenshin y para sorpresa de este escribió algo en ella.

-Mi dirección y el teléfono de una caseta cerca de mi casa-. Se inclino para despedirse y entro sin más al elevador.

Kenshin observo confundido su mano, luego sonrió…-Kaoru Kamiya… interesante…-.

-----------------------------CONTINUARA-------------------------------

**Notas de Kaoruluz:**

Que tal, bueno primero que nada estaré actualizando por ahí cada dos semanas ya que estoy en finales, ya que salga lo mas seguro que lo haga cada semana.

¿Qué les pareció este capi? …ese Kenshin todo en don Juan…pero bueno…estoy segura que le esperan cosas que ni el mismo se imagina, al igual que a Kaoru. Ya veremos que tenemos pensado para estos dos.

Ahora a lo más importante, **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_**Kaorumar, Ghia-Hikari**_ (ten por seguro que no será lo mismo jeje), _**Vidavril **_(nop nada que ver, apenas me di cuenta con eso del titulo jeje)_**, Melissa, BattousaiKamiya, Gabyhyatt, Mari8876, Mai Maxwell**_ (así es, me inspire en ese video aunque obviamente la historia será diferente jeje), _**Liho Sakuragui **_(Gracias n.n), _**Crisnel, Stela**_.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero sigamos en contacto n.n


	3. Indecision

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió. Aunque estoy en negociación con el sensei para ver si me los regala XD.

_**Cursiva:**__ "pensamientos del personaje"_

Aclarado todo comencemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 3 **

**.-Indecisión-.**

-No se que hacer, tu la conoces mejor que yo…-. Decía Misao preocupada mientras deshacía la cama.

-Amor, Kaoru ya no es ninguna niña…ella sabe lo que hace-. Decía su esposo mientras el se encargaba de acomodar las almohadas.-Ven aquí-. Cuando se acerco, este la abrazo con ternura.-Solo deja que Kaoru tome sus propias decisiones, y como su mejor amiga solo apóyala cuando te necesite-.

-Es que…esta vez esta mirando muy alto…-. Aoshi solo suspiro, también pensaba que esta vez Kaoru…se había fijado en el hombre menos indicado….-Amor…habla con ella-.

-Lo intentare…pero no te prometo nada Misao-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se amarro su cabello en una coleta, se miro al espejo….-_Tengo que ponerme a dieta-._ Pensaba seriamente, en eso su vecina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kaoru, hija…tienes una llamada-.

Kaoru se extraño, era muy temprano…luego su rostro se ilumino… ¿acaso era él?, inmediatamente fue a tomar la llamada, se sentía nerviosa…-¿Si, diga?-.

_-Preciosa… ¿Cómo has estado?__ -._

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco.- ¿Sanosuke? -.

-_Si princesa, Kenshin me pidió que te llamara para darte la dirección de la exposición, ¿tienes en que anotar? -._

-Si, dime-. Tomo un bolígrafo y hoja que se encontraban sobre la mesita del teléfono, apunto la dirección que Sanosuke le estaba dando.-Gracias-. Luego de finalizar la llamada apretó contra su pecho el papel donde había apuntando.

Horas mas tarde, Misao se encontraba algo molesta con Kaoru, aunque ella había llegado con toda la alegría del mundo para contarle lo sucedido, solo se llevo un regaño por parte de Misao.

- ¿Sigues molesta? -.

- ¿Debería? -.

-Vamos Misao, yo se que estoy mirando muy alto…pero…tal vez…salga algo bueno ¿no? -. Decía animada.

Misao solo suspiro.-Solo ten cuidado Kaoru, mira que…la única perjudicada serias tu-.

-Ya, ya…mejor aconséjame que puedo usar para mi cita-. Decía mientras tomo del brazo a Misao alegremente.

Los días corrieron lentamente para Kaoru, pero finalmente llego el tan esperado día, ahí estaba frente a la puerta de la exposición fotográfica, había pasado horas escogiendo el atuendo que llevaría, opto por unos pantalones negros de vestir, blusa azul oscuro con decorados en la orilla del escote y un pequeño saco negro que daba el toque casual, las zapatillas de tacón bajo haciendo juego con el conjunto al igual que su coleta baja y a los lados decorado con un pequeño broche. Kaoru suspiro y entro a la galería, sus ojos recorrían cada rincón en busca del pelirrojo. Pasaron varios minutos pero no daba con él, pensaba que mejor hubiera dejado que fuera por ella. Se quedo viendo una fotografía que estaba expuesta en uno de los estantes…aunque no sabía mucho del tema, le gustaba mucho ver plasmado los paisajes en ellas. Esa cautivo su atención, era un amanecer que se veía reflejado sobre un dojo antiguo…se percibía nostalgia…

- ¿Linda no? -.

Volteo de inmediato para toparse con esos ojos violeta que empezaban a gustarle.-Si…como no te encontré me puse a ver las fotografías-.

-No te preocupes-. Kenshin llevaba una martini en su mano. Vestía todo de negro en un traje sastre que lo hacia lucir muy sexy. Observo a Kaoru y pensó que no se miraba nada mal.-Te ves linda-.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.-Gracias, tu también-. Sonrió nerviosa.-Digo…jeje…linda no…me refiero a guapo…porque si fuera linda pues no verdad…-. Su nerviosismo aumento y prácticamente le quito el martini de la mano a Kenshin y lo bebió.-_Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo por Dios-._

Ante el acto Kenshin sonrió divertido, definitivamente esa noche no se aburriría. Estuvieron recorriendo las fotografías y conversando acerca de ellas, en algunas coincidían y en otras no. Pero se dieron cuenta de lo obstinados que podían ser al defender su punto de vista. Eso le gusto al pelirrojo, al menos Kaoru no era una chica que se dejaba convencer solo para quedar bien con la otra persona.

-Kenshin, ¿puedes venir un momento? -.

Kenshin asintió.- Kaoru ahora vengo, él es un amigo de una compañía donde trabajo-.

-Si adelante-. Observo retirarse al pelirrojo, después miro de repente a Sanosuke y su acompañante, fue para saludarlos pero se detuvo al ver que no era Megumi quien estaba con él. Esto la desubico un poco, más cuando los miro besándose. Se alejo y en el transcurso chocando con alguien, iba a disculparse pero al ver a la persona frente a ella sintió su estomago revolverse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-Que demonios haces tú aquí-. Pregunto realmente molesta.

Ryosuke la miro de pies a cabeza.-Yo vengo con mi novia… ¿te conté que es modelo? …-. Dijo con grandiosidad.-Y pues en estas reuniones a veces salen buenas oportunidades…oh…lo olvidaba…tú no sabes nada de esto…puesto que no tienes pinta de modelo-.

Kaoru se contuvo lo más que pudo, aunque ganas de golpearlo no le faltaban.-No cabe duda, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre-.

Ryosuke sonrió al observar a su novia acercarse.-Cariño, ella es Kaoru…la mujer de la que te hable-.

La miro de forma despectiva, prácticamente escaneándola de pies a cabeza.-Mi amor…que pésimos gustos-.

Para Kaoru no paso desapercibido, porque de toda la gente que hay aquí, tenía que encontrarse con esas dos víboras, estaban hechas el uno para el otro.-Si tienes razón, paso de una estilista a una modelo de 3ra…, ahora si me disculpan mi NOVIO me esta esperando-.

-Jaja… ¿novio? …lo último que supe era que seguías siendo una solterona, no me digas que de la noche a la mañana te conseguiste uno-.

-Pues si, no cabe duda que para encontrar el amor primero tienes que toparte con basura-. Observo de reojo que Kenshin estaba regresando.-Oh mira, ahí viene-. Kaoru se agarro del brazo de Kenshin.-Mi amor, te presento a Ryosuke…mi ex…y a su novia-.

Kenshin que al principio no entendía nada, cuando escucho la palabra "ex" entendió perfectamente de que iba, así que le siguió el juego, seria divertido después de todo. Se soltó del agarre de Kaoru para pasar su brazo por su cintura y atraerla con posesión hacia él.-Mucho gusto, Kenshin Himura-.

Miyuki casi se va de espaldas al reconocerlo, estaba frente a uno de los fotógrafos más reconocidos de Japón. Ryosuke no sabía quien era, pero de igual forma estaba que ardía por su orgullo.-Si nos disculpan-. Tomo del brazo a Miyuki y se fueron para pesar de ella.

Kenshin volteo a mirar a Kaoru.-Creo que me debes una explicación-.

Kaoru se soltó apenada.-Lo siento…fue un impulso…mas vale pedir perdón que permiso ¿no? -. Le sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

-Es increíble lo que logran hacer los ex novios-. Le dijo en tono de burla, se sorprendió ante la respuesta de ella, un golpe directo a su brazo a lo que después ella se disculpo avergonzada, definitivamente Kaoru era diferente pero interesante.

Siguieron platicando un buen rato, Kenshin la llevo a la barra, donde ambos pidieron una bebida, Kaoru le dio a conocer un poco de su vida, mientras él escuchaba atento.-Míralo por el lado bueno, no tienes a un idiota a tu lado-.

Kaoru sonrió por el comentario, luego volvió a mirar entre las personas a Sanosuke.-Oye…por cierto… ¿tu amigo termino con su novia? -.

Volteo hacia donde miraba ella.-Ah…te refieres a Sanosuke…bueno…Megumi no es exactamente su novia…digamos que son muy buenos amigos-.

Kaoru lo miro, era extraño que dijera eso como si nada, como mujer…a ella no le gustaría estar en algo así…tal vez el mundo donde estaba empezando a entrar no era para ella después de todo… ¿y si Kenshin era igual? … ¿y si ella era solo un pasatiempo mas? …

- ¿Pasa algo? -.

Negó y tomo su bolso de encima de la barra.-Sabes…tengo que irme…es algo tarde y quiero descansar-. Bajo de la silla.

Kenshin le tomo del brazo luego de bajar también de la silla.-Te llevo-.

-Vine sola y me voy sola, gracias…pase una linda tarde-. Le sonrió sinceramente.

-Vamos Kaoru…es mas te propongo algo-.

Kaoru lo miro interesada, no podía negar que le gustaba esa forma misteriosa de él.- ¿Cómo que? -.

-Si adivino que pasa por tu mente, me dejas llevarte a casa-.

-Esta bien-. Contesto segura.

No contó con que el pelirrojo se acercaría a ella acorralándola entre la barra y él para luego murmurarle en un tono suave.-Piensas en que tal vez…esto no es lo tuyo…y yo no te tomaría en serio-.

Kaoru se sorprendió, lo miro fijamente…- ¿Y no es así? -.

-No, no te voy a negar que he salido con muchas mujeres, pero nunca las he engañado-.

Había algo de cierto, Kenshin nunca andaba con dos mujeres a la vez, aunque claro su permanencia en pareja era mínima, lo máximo que llego a durar en una relación fue un mes. Obviamente que eso no se lo diría…

-Te creo, por eso también creo que me dejaras irme sola…ya conoces mi teléfono-. Beso su mejilla.-Contáctame si quieres-. Sin más se separo de un sorprendido Kenshin, quien no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir.

Kaoru estaba esperando algún taxi, cuando una camioneta se estaciono frente a ella. El vidrio polarizado bajo lentamente, dejando ver a un divertido pelirrojo.- ¿La llevo señorita? -.

Kaoru suspiro.-Te dije que me iría sola-.

-Vamos Kaoru, no puedo hacer eso…no seria caballeroso de mi parte-. Algunos claxon comenzaron a escucharse.-No me moveré hasta que subas-.

Kaoru miro nerviosa a la fila de autos que comenzaba a hacerse, no le quedo más remedio que subir. Aunque iba algo molesta.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que quites esa carita? -.

-Nada, es la única que tengo-.

- ¿Y si te invito a cenar? -. Insistió.

Kaoru volteo a verlo.- ¿Esa es una de tus tácticas? -.

Kenshin sonrió.-Tal vez, ¿Caerías? -.

-Si es el mejor restaurante de Japón, tal vez si-. Dijo lo más irónica que pudo.

-Hecho-.

Sonrió y movió lentamente su rostro en negación desviando su mirada de él y fijándola a la carretera.-Eres increíble…-.

-Si muchas me lo han dicho-. De reojo miro la expresión de molestia de su acompañante.-Estoy bromeando, entonces ¿iras? -.

-Puedes tener a las mejores modelos de Japón a tu lado, ¿Por qué yo? -.

Kenshin se estaciono donde Kaoru le indico con su mano, después de apagar el auto se volteo un poco hacia ella.- ¿Quieres que te sea sincero? -.

Kaoru hizo lo mismo para mirarlo a los ojos.-Te lo agradecería-.

-Porque tienes algo diferente, eres divertida…eres autentica…-. Dudoso acaricio la mejilla de Kaoru por miedo a asustarla, cuando miro que ella no se alejo siguió.-Además, el conocernos no implica ningún compromiso… ¿o si? …podemos ser amigos-.

Kaoru sintió el toque de Kenshin, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza…sabia que entrar en el juego de él seria su perdición, pero…desde el primer día que lo conoció sintió algo especial…puso su mano sobre la de él y la quito lentamente de su rostro.-Entonces amigos-. Sonrió y sin darle tiempo a Kenshin bajo de la camioneta para encaminarse a su casa.

El pelirrojo puso sus manos sobre el volante, la mirada que le dio Kaoru lo hizo sentir raro, suspiro y comenzó a echar andar el auto.-Tonterías mías-.

Kaoru batía en un recipiente la mezcla de tinte de cabello, se notaba pensativa a lo que Misao se acerco a ella. - ¿Aun no te ha llamado? -.

Kaoru salio de sus pensamientos.- ¿Eh? -. Se hizo la disimulada.- ¿de que hablas? -.

Misao suspiro.-Sabes bien de que hablo…-.

Kaoru termino la mezcla, tomo unos guantes para luego ponérselos.-No Misao, no se de que hablas y por favor…no quiero que Aoshi vuelva a meterse en mis asuntos-. Estaba molesta también por el hecho de que Aoshi tratara de aconsejarla, era verdad que lo conocía de más tiempo que Misao…pero aun así no había razón…tomo la brocha sobre la bandeja y fue con la clienta que le esperaba mientras Misao bajo la mirada…

Horas más tarde, las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban sobre la ventanilla del autobús, donde llevaba recargada su cabeza. Hacia una semana que no sabía nada de él, probablemente el haber rechazado una "relación" como la que buscaba lo hizo perder el interés, con un suspiro bajo del autobús, caminaba mientras buscaba las llaves del portón para entrar a su necesitada casa, solo quería ponerse cómoda y dormir.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? -.

Levanto su vista rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verlo ahí. Se apresuro a tomar las llaves y comenzar a abrir el portón tratando de no mirarlo.

-Déjame explicarte-. Trato de tomarla del brazo.

Kaoru lo miro seria.-No tienes obligación de hacerlo, ¿me sueltas por favor? -.

-Kaoru, acabo de regresar de un trabajo fuera del país, no pude contactarte por mi agenda-. Soltó su brazo, pero en cambio se interpuso entre ella y el portón.- ¿Me vas a escuchar? -.

La joven masajeo su sien un par de veces, era tan incongruente…le pidió solo una relación de amigos, pero en cambio estaba enojada con él como si fuera su pareja. Lo miro nuevamente…-Eso hago, gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta acá y decírmelo…-.

Kenshin la miro más relajado.-Sanosuke cumple años mañana, habrá una fiesta para él, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? -.

Después de pensarlo un momento, no podía engañarse a si misma, quería hablar con él…-Esta bien, ¿formal o informal? -.

-Informal, lo formal no va con él-. Sonrió.-Paso por ti a las 6-.

-Esta bien-. Kenshin la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla, observo con una sonrisa como se iba el pelirrojo hacia su camioneta, después fue ella la que entro a descansar, probablemente mañana seria un buen día.

-------------------------------------CONTINUARA-------------------------------

**NOTAS KA****ORULUZ:**

¿Qué tal? …si, si ya se que pasó mucho tiempo, pero mí Muso se me fue :P así que por no hacer algo erróneo en la historia fue que mejor la deje en stand by.

Espero no me abandonen con esta historia que vuelve a resurgir jeje. Esta vez no les prometo nada, solo les digo que haré lo que pueda por subir rápido los capítulos.

**Muchas gracias a:**

Mari8876, BattousaiKamiya, Melissa, LiHo SaKuRaGuI, Gabyhyatt, Crisnel, Mai Maxwell, Kos-Mos, Ghia-Hikari

Por haberme dejado sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, ojala me cuenten que les pareció este n.n


	4. Cruel Realidad

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 4 **

**.-Cruel Realidad-.**

Kaoru entro acompañada al lugar donde se festejaba el cumpleaños de Sanosuke, era un lugar algo estrafalario, parecido a una discoteca, el sonido fuerte no permitía si quiera hablar con propiedad, las luces de todos colores mareaban de repente un poco. Bueno al menos así lo sentía ella, tal vez el hecho de que fuera la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así era lo que la hacia percibirlo de esa manera.

Kenshin miro a Megumi quien alzo su mano para saludarlos, tomo la mano de Kaoru para dirigirse hacia la mesa donde esperaba la pelinegra. Una vez ahí Kenshin la saludo de beso en la mejilla.

-Hola preciosa-.

-Hola cariño-. Sonrió, luego saludo a Kaoru amistosamente.-Hola Kaoru ¿cierto?-.

-Si, hola-. Observo a la joven modelo, vestía muy sexy y se miraba muy bien, si tan solo fuera tan perfecta como ella…tal vez no dudaría tanto en estar al lado de Kenshin.

-Señoritas iré a buscar a Sanosuke, ¿se les ofrece algo de beber?-. Pregunto Kenshin luego de que Kaoru se sentó junto a Megumi.

-Un refresco-. Pidió Kaoru.

-A mi otro-.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, Kaoru observo a Megumi quien jugaba con los hielos de su vaso ya vació. Tenia la mirada fija en el castaño que era felicitado por Kenshin.

-¿te gusta mucho?-.

Megumi volteo a verla.- ¿Cómo? -. La miro extrañada.

-Sanosuke… ¿te gusta mucho?-. Pregunto dudosa, no quería parecer grosera o entrometida.

Megumi paso su mano por su largo y bien cuidado cabello.-Si te refieres si es bueno en la cama, si…bastante-.

Kaoru se sonrojo.-No…eh…bueno…no me refería a eso…-. Observo al castaño abrazarse muy amistosamente con otra chica…-Solo…pensé que eras su novia-.

-Jajaja…Sanosuke con novia…eso seria el fin del mundo…digamos que no es alguien que puedas comprometer-. Volteo a verla.- ¿Acaso te gusta? -.

-No, solo que como mujer…no me agrada que mi pareja me engañe de ese modo-. La miro fijamente.-Y como mujer también se que tu…si estas poniendo todo de ti-.

Megumi la miro sin poder decir palabra alguna, el comentario de Kaoru la había desubicado por completo.-No sabes de lo que hablas…y esto es algo tan común…que si realmente piensas así, será mejor que no te ilusiones con Kenshin…porque vas a sufrir mucho-.

Kaoru no sabia que decir, solo la miro bajarse de la silla para retirarse…pero no paso desapercibida la lagrima solitaria que corría por el rostro de Megumi.

- ¿Y Meg? -.

Tomo el refresco que le ofrecía el pelirrojo.-Fue al tocador probablemente-. De cierta manera se sentía mal, no debió tocar el tema…a fin de cuentas no era asunto de ella…

Se sentó a un lado de Kaoru.- ¿Estas bien? -.

-Si, es solo…que cometí una indiscreción-. Bebió un poco.-Por cierto… ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? -.

-Muy bien, fue para una campaña de maquillaje-. Observo con detenimiento los labios de Kaoru cuando esta bebía de su refresco, le llamaba la atención, tenia algo…no sabia que era…pero definitivamente…iba a conquistarla…-Y que paso en esta semana contigo-.

Kaoru lo miro.-Nada, solo volví con mi ex.

Kenshin la miro sorprendido, sintió una desagradable sensación en su estomago…- ¿Qué? -.

Golpeo su hombro.-Jaja estoy bromeando…estaría loca si eso pasara-. Observo el rostro serio de Kenshin.-Vamos…no pongas esa cara-.

-No me agrado mucho tu broma-. Suspiro.-Seré sincero Kaoru…tú me gustas…-.

Antes que pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Megumi, Kaoru no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, se sentía culpable por hacerla sentir mal…en eso hizo acto de presencia el festejado. Beso a Megumi en la mejilla quien permanecía seria.

-Kenshin…te andan buscando-. Lo miro indicándole que no podía decirle quien.

Kenshin entendió perfectamente el mensaje, a lo que se levanto de su silla.-Ahora vengo…-.

Kaoru solo lo observo, no era tonta para no darse cuenta de la mirada del castaño, pero prefirió no comentar nada…

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Pregunto Sanosuke al notar el silencio de la pelinegra.

Esta miro a Kaoru y solo contesto una negativa, cuando Sanosuke intento tomar su mano ella lo esquivo, la situación se ponía incomoda para Kaoru. Quien trataba de mirar hacia otro lado para evitar presenciar la conversación entre ellos.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?-. Solo observo a Megumi tomar sus cosas y bajar de la silla, extrañado solo opto por seguirla.

Kaoru suspiro, el lío que había armado…solo esperaba que por su culpa terminara todo mal entre ellos.-_Hay Kaoru…cuando se te quitara lo entrometida-._ Pensaba mientras bebía algo de su refresco.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí-.

Kaoru sintió su estomago revolverse al ver a la víbora frente a ella.- ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? -.

Sin permiso Ryosuke se sentó frente a ella.-Digamos que mi novia me nombro su representante, así que tengo que empaparme de todo esto…para llevarla al éxito-. Decía luego de beber de su vaso, la arrogancia que demostraba era algo que Kaoru no soportaba.

-Ah… ¿y eso incluye que tu novia coquetee con otros hombres?-. Dijo con el mismo sarcasmo.

-Si con eso logro que tenga éxito… ¿Por qué no? -. Quiso tomar la mano de Kaoru pero esta inmediatamente la quito, lo que provoco la sonrisa de el.-Para llegar al éxito hay que sacrificar algo…aunque sabes…todavía no se como tú pudiste llamar la atención de Himura-.

-Tampoco yo se como un imbecil como tú pudo llamar mi atención-.

-Jajaja…sabes…al menos tenemos algo en común…y eso es que dejamos que nuestras parejas sean "libres"-. Al ver la expresión de no entender de Kaoru sonrió.-Así como yo permito que Mizuki sea "cariñosa" con otros…tu permites que "tu novio" lo sea con otras…digo…eso fue lo que acabo de ver…hace unos momentos-.

Kaoru lo miro seria, ese hombre destilaba veneno con toda esa palabrería…estaba realmente furiosa…pero no podia perder la compostura.-Me imagino que sabes de quien es cumpleaños ¿verdad?-.

Ryosuke no entendio a que venia eso.-Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-.

Ahora el turno de ella para mofarse.-Me imagino tambien que sabes que Sanosuke Sagara es el mejor amigo de Kenshin…mi novio-.

-¿y?-.

-Y si no te largas ahora mismo de aquí…hare que te saquen a patadas a ti y a tu estupida novia-. Realmente la habia puesto de mal humor.

-jajaja-. De forma arrogante avento un beso hacia ella.-Me excita cuando te pones asi-. Pero aun asi obedecio…se levanto divertido…para alejarse…a fin de cuentas llevaba las de perder.

-Imbecil-. Musito Kaoru…

---------------------

-¿Pero porque estas así?-.

-No se, solo déjame en paz ¿si?-. Quitaba las manos del castaño que querían abrazarla.

-Hermosa…vamos…no te pongas así…ya se…porque no nos desaparecemos un rato y la pasamos bien… ¿eh?-. Decía murmurándole…

Megumi lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Dejarías a todas tus "amiguitas" por mí? -.

Sanosuke se desubico un poco por la pregunta.-A que viene eso…además tu y yo ya habíamos hablado al respecto-.

-Entonces no lo harías-.

-No dije eso-.

-Pero tampoco lo confirmaste-. Megumi lo hizo a un lado.-Que la pases bien en tu fiesta…me voy-. Sin más se puso su chaqueta mientras caminaba de prisa a la salida.

- ¡Megumi! -. Golpeo la pared al ver que no se detuvo dejándolo realmente confundido.-Demonios…-.

--------------------

Kaoru buscaba con la mirada a Kenshin, había tanta gente y ruido que comenzaba a desesperarse…pasaba con dificultad entre algunos de los invitados que se notaba ya estaban bastante bebidos. Dio unos pasos mas antes de sentir que algo dentro de ella se hacia trizas…a unos metros frente a ella…estaba Kenshin besando a una mujer…mientras la tenia recargada en uno de los pilares de la discoteca…

Sin poder creerlo…dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para después girarse y regresar a la mesa. En el transcurso limpio sus lágrimas que muy a su pesar comenzaron a salir. Una vez en su asiento tomo la bebida que era de Kenshin y se la dejo ir como agua. Carraspeo un poco al sentir el grueso sabor del licor en ella.

-Hey…mesero…me traes otra por favor-. Dijo mostrando la bebida que tenia en su mano. ¿Tan mala era como mujer? … ¿Por qué no tenia suerte con los hombres? …porque siempre que pensaba que alguien era el correcto todo se venia abajo. Limpio nuevamente sus lágrimas…cuando tuvo el segundo trago en sus manos comenzó a beberlo.-_Muy bien Kenshin Himura…si quieres jugar…vamos a jugar-._

No paso mucho tiempo para que Kenshin regresara a la mesa, se sorprendió al no ver a Sanosuke ni Megumi ahí y más aun al ver a Kaoru…algo mareada…-Hey… ¿Qué pasa? -.

-¡Kenshin!-. Bajo de la silla para prácticamente colgarse de su cuello.-Ya…te extrañaba-. Se sentía graciosa…relajada…y emocionada…a la vez.

Kenshin la sujeto por la cintura…apenas si entendía lo que Kaoru le decía…al parecer había bebido demasiado y ahí estaba las consecuencias.-Tonta…no estas acostumbrada a beber…-. Miro a la mesa y miro varios tragos en ella, con razón estaba así.-Será mejor que te lleve a casa…-. Se acerco a la mesa sin soltar a Kaoru quien divertida se dejaba llevar por el, Kenshin tomo las cosas de su ahora ebria acompañante…y busco a Sanosuke con la mirada una vez que lo ubico fue hacia el.-Sano…me tengo que ir…-.

Sanosuke miro el estado de Kaoru y entendió.-Esta bien amigo…por cierto… ¿sabes si algo le paso a Megumi? -.

-No, ¿Por qué?-.

-No nada, nos vemos mañana-.

Se le estaba dificultando abrir la puerta de su camioneta, Kaoru no se la ponía nada fácil, la recargo en la camioneta mientras el intentaba abrir la puerta del copiloto, sintió los brazos de la joven rodearlo cuando volteo a verla sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros…

-No tienes el mas mínimo sentido del peligro ¿verdad?-. Le murmuro sin quitarle su mirada violeta de ella.

Kaoru negó divertida…y le murmuro.- ¿Piensa hacerme algo señor Himura? -.

Kenshin la atrajo mas hacia el para regresarle la provocación.-Ganas no me faltan…pero en tu estado…no es posible…ahora entra-. Divertido la movió para luego hacerla subir a regañadientes por parte de ella.-Anda…no te comportes así-. Finalmente cerro la puerta, después fue el turno de el para subir, se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad…cuando sintió a Kaoru recargarse en su hombro. No habían pasado ni diez minutos de camino cuando a la joven se le ocurrió hacer un comentario…

-Vamos a tu casa-.

El comentario de ella lo tomo por sorpresa, en otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado de así hacerlo, pero tampoco era un cínico, como para jugar así con ella. No negaba que se moría de ganas por llevársela a la cama.

-No creo que sea conveniente, no quiero que me odies antes de que empiece a gustarte-. Decía algo burlón y seguro de si mismo.

Kaoru se fue en silencio durante el resto del camino, ya no estaba abrazada a el y mucho menos lo miraba, solo observaba los reflejos luminosos de la ciudad y esa escena repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. Sintió cuando la camioneta se detuvo.

Kenshin desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad, mantuvo por unos segundos sus manos en el volante, no entendía a la mujer que tenia a un lado, primero se mostraba provocativa, después cariñosa…ahora pareciera que estaba de mal humor…

Kaoru se lo habia pensado por todo el camino, y no dudo mas…como pudo de forma repentina se giro para acomodarse sobre Kenshin, le encanto ver esa mirada sorprendia y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa…

-Ka…Kaoru… ¿Qué haces?-. Volteo hacia la ventanilla, si alguien los miraba así se meterían en problemas, pero la joven no duro ni un segundo para volver atraer su atención cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello…algo nervioso trato de alejarla tomándola de los brazos…-Espera…no hagas esto…-.

Kaoru escuchaba la suplica del pelirrojo, si…le haría suplicarle…tenia que sacarse el enojo como pudiera…y esta era una muy buena forma…comenzó a contonear levemente sus caderas…no le importo que su espalda se presionara con el volante lastimándola un poco…

Kenshin dejo escapar un sonido ronco…esto se le estaba yendo de las manos…era endemoniablemente excitante lo que hacia…por una parte el que los encontraran y por otra los movimientos y caricias de la ojiazul.

Sus besos subieron por el cuello de él, lo miro fijamente…y pudo ver el deseo de Kenshin…es mas…comenzaba a sentirlo también. Las manos de Kenshin habían dejado sus brazos para sentirlas ahora en su cintura…dando leves caricias en su espalda de vez en cuando…basto que ella pasara su lengua levemente por los labios de Kenshin para que este la aferrara mas hacia él…

Pero así como todo fue repentino, de la misma manera Kaoru lo termino, se acomodo de nueva cuenta en su asiento dejando a un Kenshin bastante confundido y excitado.

-Gracias por traerme-. Sin mas tomo su bolso y bajo por si misma de la camioneta.

Kenshin la observaba boquiabierto, ¿Qué no estaba ebria? … ¿y porque demonios lo dejo de esta manera? …el asombro pasó a molestia y arranco rápidamente la camioneta…había quedado como un tonto…

Kaoru apenas entro a su casa se tumbo en su cama, por un parte le gusto verlo sufrir, pero por otra ella misma sufría al recordar lo que había visto.

----------------------------------------------

Kaoru despertó con dificultad, la cabeza le dolía mucho, sino fuera porque alguien llamaba insistente en la puerta hubiera seguido durmiendo. Se levanto como pudo y abrió la puerta y al verlo frente a ella solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar.

-Tranquila… ¿Qué pasa? -.

Aoshi la abrazo sin entender que sucedía. Después de unos minutos la separo de él y limpio las lágrimas de la joven.-Tranquila, porque no vas te das un baño y vamos a tomar un café-.

Y así lo hizo, después de una hora aproximadamente ambos se encontraban en una cafetería, decidieron irse a las mesas que estaban al aire libre para estar mas tranquilos.

-Te juro que no se que tengo, ¿Por qué me va tan mal con los hombres? … ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a alguien que me haga feliz? …porque…cuando siento que es el correcto…todo se derrumba-. Decía tratando de reprimir el llanto.

-No se que decirte, soy el menos indicado…-.

Kaoru levanto su vista hacia él.-No, lo nuestro…es aparte…siempre te he agradecido que fueras sincero conmigo…que me hayas dicho que estabas enamorado de alguien mas…-. Sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas.-Tanto que cuando los mire juntos…supe que…eran el uno para el otro…y mírame…ahora es mi mejor amiga-.

-Estoy seguro que pronto encontraras a la persona adecuada…eres una mujer magnifica…no lo dudes-.

-¿Kaoru Kamiya?-.

Ambos voltearon hacia la persona que nombro a Kaoru, la ojiazul prácticamente se puso pálida al verla.

-Así que tú eres la mujercita que ha estado asediando a mi novio-. Decía con cierto aire de grandeza. Volteo a ver al joven frente a su rival.-Y usted…debería cuidar más a su novia y no permitirle esos descaros-.

Aoshi molesto por el trato a su amiga, tomo de la mano a Kaoru.-Yo confió en ella, en quien no confió es en su novio…debería tomar su consejo para usted misma, no crea que no se de la fama que se carga su noviecito…ahora señorita…no es bienvenida aquí-. Amablemente Aoshi estiro su brazo indicándole que se retirara.

Tomoe Yukishiro se trago su orgullo y no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos a Kaoru se retiro de ahí furiosa. Mientras caminaba saco su móvil…

-Mi amor…te perdono…se que actué mal…pero…se que esa mujer no es nada para ti-.

_- ¿De que demonios hablas? … ¿Qué mujer? -._

Tomoe sonrió ante la confusión del pelirrojo.-Esa mujer…Kaoru Kamiya…es mas, me quedo tranquila al saber que tiene un novio-. Su sonrisa era por demás maliciosa, disfruto del silencio hecho por Kenshin mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de su auto.

_- ¿Dónde estas? -._

-Me estoy yendo a una sesión fotográfica, ah…si te interesa venir a ver a la linda pareja…están en el café de la cuarta avenida-. Sin más colgó y sonrió divertida mientras arrancaba el auto.

------------------

-¿Hey a donde vas?-.

Sanosuke observo como Kenshin dejo prácticamente botado el trabajo y salio a con mucha prisa del estudio. Segundos después observo que Megumi entro.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ken?-. Se lo había topado y ni siquiera la saludo.

-Ni idea, recibió una llamada y luego se fue-. Decía mientras seguía retocando las fotografías para el nuevo proyecto que tenían.

Megumi lo observo algo molesta, Sanosuke no tenia porque estar molesto, era ella quien tendría que estarlo…aunque…reconocía que fue ella la que acepto tener una relación así con Sanosuke…las palabras de Kaoru solo le hicieron ver algo…y tal vez era que se estaba enamorando de él…pero definitivamente eso solo la haría sufrir…Sanosuke no cambiaria su forma de ser…solo por ella…el tono de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Diga?-. Sonrió al escuchar a la persona al otro lado de la línea.-Keitaro…que bueno saludarte… ¿salir a tomar algo?-. Observo a Sanosuke quien ni se inmutaba.-Si…claro…dime donde estas…ok…te veo allá-. Termino la llamada.-Nos vemos-.

-Que te vaya bien-.

Le respondió como si nada, Megumi opto mejor por salir de ahí, tal vez era hora de comenzar a replantearse su vida amorosa. Apenas salio el castaño arrojo con fuerza el bolígrafo que tenia en su mano. Se levanto molesto de la silla…dio algunos pasos en círculos y decidió hacer una llamada.

-Keiko… ¿estas libre?-. Sonrió al obtener una respuesta positiva.-Paso por ti preciosa, nos vemos-. Colgó y salio decidido del estudio.

--------------------

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos…aunque Misao le explico la situación a Yumi aun así debes ir con ella-.

Kaoru asintió, Aoshi llamo al mesero para pedir la cuenta. Kaoru volteo y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver a Kenshin venir. Cuando el pelirrojo llego la miro fijamente…

-¿Podemos hablar?-.

Aoshi lo miro, inmediatamente adivino quien era.-Lo siento pero Kaoru viene conmigo-.

Kenshin volteo a verlo fulminante.-Tu no te metas-.

-Me meto cuando yo quiera y a Kaoru no te la llevas-.

Kaoru se asusto de que ahí pasara algo fuerte, detuvo a Kenshin antes de que se dejara ir contra Aoshi.-Basta…-. Lo miro fijamente.- ¿Qué te pasa? …no tienes ningún derecho de actuar así-.

Kenshin apretó la mandíbula, ni él mismo sabia porque reacciono de esa manera, solo sentía que su sangre ardía de pensar que ese tipo fuera algo de ella, ¿su orgullo de hombre? …si…eso era…seguro era porque sentía que le estaban quitando a su conquista…

La miro.-Tenemos que hablar-. Dijo mas tranquilo pero sin perder de vista a Aoshi.

Kaoru solo suspiro.-Tengo algo que hacer, si quieres que hablemos será después-. Kaoru tomo su bolso y se alejo tomando a Aoshi del brazo para que se fueran de ahí.

Kenshin los observo irse, un destello dorado en su mirada fue lo que vio el mesero algo temeroso mientras limpiaba la mesa. Kenshin fue hacia su camioneta, cuando llego dio un golpe en el cofre.- ¡Maldita sea! -. Estaba realmente furioso.

-----------------------

-Que cansada-. Ladeo su cabeza un par de veces para después abrir la puerta de su departamento, luego de ir a comer con Keitaro tuvo una sesión de fotos, ya era algo tarde…un baño de burbujas no le vendría nada mal, entro y acomodo sus cosas en el sofá.

-Hasta que llegas-.

Megumi se sobresalto, volteo asustada hacia el otro sofá de la sala.-¡Idiota! … me asustaste-. Dijo mas tranquila al ver al castaño, aunque no entendía que hacia él ahí.-Reconsideraré el dejarte la copia de mis llaves sabes-. Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-No pude hacerlo-.

Bebía algo de agua mientras observaba de reojo a Sanosuke.- ¿De que hablas? -. Dejo el vaso para irse a sentar en el sofá que estaba frente al de él.

-Pues eso-. Decía con cierta frustración. Observo el rostro de Megumi…sabia que no le entendía para bochorno de él.-No me funciono…mi… "eso"-.

Megumi medio capto la idea…-¿Te refieres a…?-. Decía algo dudosa, sabia lo que eso significaba para el ego de un hombre. Pero por otro lado eso significa que había estado con alguien mas, así que se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta.-Vete-.

Sanosuke se desconcertó por completo.- ¿Cómo me corres cuando vengo a contarte algo así? … ¿que no te das cuenta lo que me paso?-.

Megumi lo miro furiosa.-Si serás idiota, ¡tu eres el que no se da cuenta de nada, como vienes a mi casa a decirme que estuviste teniendo sexo con otra mujer!-.

Se quedo sin palabras, se enfoco tanto en su problema…y solo pensó en contárselo a la mujer que más confianza tenia, pero no en el hecho que era la mujer con la que salía y encima decirle que estaba con otra.

-Meg…mi amor…espera-. Trato de acercarse a ella para arreglar las cosas.

Megumi aparto las manos de Sanosuke sobre ella.-No me toques Sagara-.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!-.

-¡¿Yo?!-. Lo miro totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Si, primero te comportas rara en la fiesta, después te vas con el idiota de Keitaro!-.

-------------------

Kaoru saco sus llaves del portón de su bolso y al mirar al frente suspiro.-Como que ya se te hizo costumbre esperarme aquí-.

-Quería hablar contigo-.

La intensa mirada de Kenshin le hizo desviar la suya fijándola a propósito en la cerradura que comenzaba a abrir. Recordó lo de la noche anterior…cuando estaban en la camioneta. Una vez que abrió el portón lo invito a pasar.-Esta bien, pero vayamos dentro-. Ese vecindario era demasiado entrometido y lo mas seguro que rumores comenzarían a esparcirse si hablaban ahí.

-Te advierto que mi casa es humilde-. Decía algo apenada mientras abría la puerta de su pequeño departamento.-Se que no es a lo que estas acostumbrado, pero bienvenido-.

-No hables así, ni que fuera alguien importante o algo así-. Kenshin entro y después acepto la invitación de Kaoru de sentarse en una silla ahí en la cocina.

-¿Gustas algo de tomar?-.

-No, gracias-. Observo a Kaoru mover una silla y sentarse a su lado.-Actué mal en el café…y quería disculparme-.

-Kenshin, ¿Por qué no dejamos de vernos?-. Le dijo seria.

-No me pidas eso…a estas alturas es imposible…-. Tomo sus manos.-Confía en mi…déjame acercarme mas a ti-.

Kaoru zafo lentamente sus manos de las de él.-Kenshin ¿como quieres que confié en ti cuando te veo besando a otra…o cuando esa misma mujer viene a reclamarme que ando quitándole a su novio?-. Desvió su mirada un poco.-Tu no sabes lo que he sufrido…y ya estoy cansada de ilusionarme y que me lastimen…-.

La expresión de Kaoru le hizo sentir algo…era la primera vez que alguien le movía los sentimientos de esa manera…y era la primera vez que era una mujer humilde, sencilla…y no una top model, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven y la miro fijamente.-Dame una oportunidad-. Sin dejar de mirarla…ambos fueron acercándose lentamente…

Kaoru quería resistirse…pero la mirada intensa de Kenshin…fue su perdición, apenas se rozaron sus labios…su cuerpo fue recorrido por una sensación agradable…en ese momento cayo en cuenta…que no podía hacer nada mas, estaba enamorada de él…y aunque no lo dijo…se lo demostró en ese beso necesitado que estaban compartiendo ambos…

--------------------------------CONTINUARA--------------------------------

**Notas de Kaoruluz:**

¿Qué les pareció?, realmente que se traerá entre manos Kenshin… ¿ira en serio? …y que pasara con Sanosuke y Megumi…ni yo misma se XD, todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Amai Kaoru:** Gracias por tu apoyo y acá tienes el siguiente capi espero tu comentario n.n

**Gabyhyatt:** Bueno por ahora era una chica X jaja, sin importancia…pero quien sabe mas adelante jaja :P

**Vidavril:** Holis!, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, mis personajes andan entre los 22 y 26 años. Y bueno Sanosuke la llamo porque Kenshin le pidió de favor que lo hiciera, y como te darás cuenta en este capitulo me salgo totalmente de la versión del video, como dije esta basado pero no es igual jeje n.n

**Margo Channing:** Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, y me agradaría si me comentas que personajes te recuerdan jeje seria interesante saberlo n.n (y tmb me encanta este Kenshin).

**Mei Fanel:** Si, es un video hermoso a mi me cautivo desde que lo mire y fue que me inspire, pero como te darás cuenta el fic ya dio otro rumbo, espero tu comentario n.n, sobre la ayuda disculpa que hace unos días fue que empecé a entrar y supuse que para estas fechas alguien mas ya te ayudo n.ñ sino mándame un correo y con mucho gusto te apoyo n.n

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!!!


	5. Mi gran error

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 5 **

**.-Mi gran error-.**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, estiro su cuerpo un poco…se sentía mas relajada, se giro para tratar de acomodarse y dormir unos minutos mas, pero se tenso al ver la espalda ancha…y peor aun…ese cabello pelirrojo que muy bien conocía esparcido por la almohada. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y su mente a trabajar a mil por hora.

-¡Ahhh!-

Un grito que casi lo dejo sordo y un empujón que lo tumbo de la cama fue como se despertó. Se levanto sorprendido mirando a Kaoru cubrirse con la sabana mientras él hacia lo mismo pero con una almohada.

-Pe… ¿Pero que pasa?-. Le dijo completamente atónito.

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro y repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso no podía estar pasando.-No…tú…yo…no…yo y tú no pudimos…no-.

Kenshin se acomodo en la cama nuevamente y la miro divertido.-Eso no era lo que decías anoche-. Recibió un almohadazo por parte de ella.- ¡Hey!-. La miro.-Escucha Kaoru…no tiene nada de malo que hayamos tenido sexo…además…obviamente me protegí-.

Kaoru volteo a verlo con las mejillas completamente rojas, como le hablaba así…y como demonios acepto acostarse con él. Entro corriendo al baño. Se miro fijamente al espejo auto calmándose.

-Bien Kaoru…tranquila…solo...respira-. Ya mas relajada vino a su mente lo ocurrido anoche, su rostro volvió a tornarse rojo y su cuerpo caliente…opto por mojarse el rostro y al verse al espejo murmuro.-Por Dios…tuve sexo con Kenshin Himura-. Tranquilamente salio del baño y miro como el pelirrojo terminaba de vestirse poniéndose su camisa. Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Kenshin.

- ¿No dirás nada? -.

Se giro hacia él y dijo seria.- ¿Podríamos hacer que esto jamás paso?-.

Eso fue un golpe para su ego, era la primera vez que una mujer le pedía olvidar el haber tenido sexo con él, tomo su chaqueta molesto.-Si es lo que quieres, esta bien-. La miro molesto….-Al fin y al cabo ya tuve lo que quería ¿o no?-. Observo el rostro desencajado de Kaoru y salio de la habitación para luego irse de ahí.

Cerró sus manos en puño, una vez mas había cometido un gran error…solo escucho la camioneta de Kenshin arrancar de forma ruidosa.

Se había cansado ya de llorar, en esos momentos se estaba tomando un café bien cargado, como era posible haber cedido, si hubiera estado borracha tal vez tendría mas justificación, pero estaba totalmente sobria…y aun así…cedió ante él…

-Maldito-. Dijo enojada, mientras suspiraba, esas palabras de él, le habían calado hondo. En eso escucho una música…se le hizo raro y comenzó a guiarse por el sonido…llego a su habitación y observo de donde provenía. Era el móvil de Kenshin, nuevamente volvió a sonar…pero si contestaba y era él…que le diría…-Pues que mas Kaoru…dile hasta de lo que se va a morir a ese estupido-. Así que lo tomo decidida y contesto.- ¿Diga? -.

_-¿Sr. Himura?-._

Kaoru escucho dudoso a la persona que hablaba,-No se encuentra disponible en estos momentos-. Trato de hablar cordial, después de todo no sabía ni quien era.

_-Ya veo, ¿podría darle un recado?-._

-Claro-.

_-Dígale que hablo el sr. Kitamura…que lo estaré esperando hoy a las tres de la tarde, para firmar el contrato para la campaña de Bliss-._

-Eh…si…yo le aviso-. Termino la llamada y se quedo mirando el móvil. Alzo su brazo con afán de aventarlo, suspiro…y bajo nuevamente el brazo, por más que quería era imposible. No podía engañarse… Kenshin había entrado en su corazón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke se encontraba tomando un café mientras editaba algunas fotos, en eso observo entrar a Kenshin molesto.- ¿Y esa cara? -.

-Que te importa-. Se dejo caer en el sofá cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

-Hey…solo fue una pregunta…por lo regular si no te quedas a dormir en el estudio duermes en tu casa, cosa que no hiciste porque te llame y no contestaste, lo que me llevo a suponer que pasaste la noche con una mujer-. Le ofreció un café.

El pelirrojo lo tomo y observo a su amigo regresar a la computadora.-Me acosté con Kaoru-.

Sanosuke casi se atraganta ante la confesión.- ¿Qué? …vaya…que les das que aceptan tan rápido-. Lo miro divertido.

-No seas idiota…-. Bebió un poco de café.-Pero sabes lo que me dijo…o sea…como es posible que una mujer como ella me diga "podemos olvidar lo que paso"-. Decía irónico.

Esto casi dejo boquiabierto a Sanosuke, Kenshin había sido…  
"rechazado" por así decirlo.-Eh…bueno…pero le hiciste algo malo…o pervertido-.

Kenshin lo miro serio.- ¿Te han dicho que a veces eres un completo idiota?-.

Sonrió por el comentario.-Si, últimamente me lo han dicho-. En eso escucho el sonido de su móvil.- ¿Diga? -. Esbozo una sonrisa.- ¿Kenshin? …si…aquí esta conmigo-. Kenshin lo volteo a ver confundido.-Si "Kaoru" yo le aviso-. Dijo remarcando el nombre.

Kenshin se levanto como resorte del sofá y comenzó a tentarse su ropa.-Mi móvil-. Murmuro.

Sanosuke termino la llamada.-Al parecer lo dejaste olvidado, me dijo que hablo Kitamura para darte la cita del contrato a las tres de la tarde-.

Kenshin se volvió a sentar y suspiro.- ¿No te dijo algo más?-.

-Vaya, el sr. Himura esta interesado-. Sonrió.-Pero no…solo me dijo eso y que mandaras a buscar el móvil si te interesa-.

-Iré a ducharme-.

Sanosuke asintió y volvió a dedicarse a la edición de las fotos que tenia que entregar.

--------------------------------

-¿Y como estas?-.

Kaoru le sonrió a Misao.-Bien, no te preocupes-.

Aoshi le había contado a su esposa lo ocurrido en la cafetería.-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-.

-Lo se Misao, ahora trabajemos que sino Yumi nos mata-. En eso volvió a sonar la música. Observo a Misao mirarla rara.

-¿Y eso?-.

Kaoru no dijo nada y fue a su bolso para sacar el móvil y contestarlo.- ¿Diga?-.

_-¿Quién es?-._

Reconoció bien la voz de esa mujer.- ¿Quién habla? -.

_-¿Por qué tienes su móvil?-._

-Pregúntale a él, adiós-. Sin más le colgó. Se giro y miro a Misao cruzada de brazos y con una mirada acusadora.-Se le olvido-.

-¿Dónde?-.

-En mi casa-. Decía mientras lo apagaba, seria lo mejor antes de estar recibiendo tanta llamada.

-¿Qué hacia en tu casa?-.

Suspiro.-Ya Misao, pareces mi mamá-.

-Te conozco bien Kaoru Kamiya y se que algo paso entre ustedes dos-.

Sabía que no podía ocultarle nada.-Esta bien te diré, pero no quiero un sermón, pase la noche con él-.

Misao ya se esperaba algo así.- ¿Te cuidaste?-.

Kaoru desvió su mirada.-Bueno hace tiempo que termine con Ryosuke…que deje de tomar las pastillas, pero él se cuido-.

Misao la miro exasperada.-Por Dios Kaoru, cuando serás más conciente de tus actos-.

-Vamos Misao, tu crees que a Kenshin le va interesar andar teniendo hijos, obvio que no… él menos que nadie piensa en eso, estoy segura que es muy cuidadoso-.

-Que será de Aoshi Shinomori-. Dijo bromeando.

-Bueno Misao, Aoshi ya te dijo porque no quiere tener bebes aun-.

-Si ya se, porque primero hay que ahorrar mas, hablando de eso-. Su rostro cambio a uno mas animado.-con todo lo que ha pasado ni tiempo de contarte, nos dieron el crédito para la casa-.

Kaoru la abrazo.-Felicidades-. Le dijo contenta.

-Mucho amor y nada de trabajo-. Dijo Yumi al llegar.

-Si ya vamos-. Dijeron a unísono.

-----------------------------------

Kaoru entro a su casa, se fue hasta su habitación dejo su bolso sobre la cama para luego ser ella quien se acostara, se sentía agotada, miro su bolsa y la abrió para sacar de ella el móvil de Kenshin, se debatió unos segundos si encenderlo o no y finalmente lo hizo. Era algo moderno para ella así que curiosa comenzó a moverle.

-Cuantos contactos-. Casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando comenzó a sonar. Del susto lo dejo caer y se levanto enseguida para tomarlo y contestar.- ¿Di…diga?-.

_-Espiabas en el verdad-._

Se reincorporo al reconocer su voz.- ¿Qué quieres?-.

_-Te llamo desde mi nuevo móvil-._

-Que bueno, así puedo romper este sin remordimiento-. Escucho el suspiro que dio Kenshin.-No te preocupes no lo haré…aunque ganas no me faltan-.

_-Reconoce que tuviste parte de culpa en hacerme enojar-._

-¿No me digas?-. Decía irónica.

_-No te obligue a acostarte conmigo, ¿o si?-._

Aunque sonaba burdo, en el fondo tenía razón…jamás la obligo.-Solo manda a alguien por tu móvil y olvidemos todo esto-.

_-No será necesario, estoy afuera-._

Kaoru se levanto rápidamente de la cama y salio de su habitación para asomarse por la ventana, efectivamente estaba estacionado fuera de la vecindad donde vivía.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

_-Vine por mi móvil…y a hablar contigo-._

Se sorprendió cuando Kaoru termino la llamada de improvisto, observo unos segundos la vecindad, temiendo que no saliera…dejo pasar unos dos minutos.-Que mujer tan obstinada-. Murmuro para si mismo y estaba a punto de arrancar la camioneta cuando escucho un ruido…y ahí estaba Kaoru seria abriendo el portón.

Inmediatamente bajo de la camioneta y se acerco a ella, su sorpresa fue que la ojiazul tomo la mano de él y le puso el móvil en ella e hizo ademán de irse empezando a cerrar el portón.

-Espera-. La detuvo impidiéndolo.

-Kenshin basta-. Lo miro cansada.-Como tú dijiste…ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz-.

Suspiro.-Se que fui un idiota en decirlo…no era lo que pretendía…es solo que estaba molesto por la forma en que me trataste…Kaoru…te juro…que hay algo en ti que me trae loco-.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida, pero le preocupo más que la luz de su casera se encendiera, por lo que tomo del brazo a Kenshin y se dirigieron a su casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se debatía una y otra vez si tocaba o no el timbre del departamento. Pasaba su mano entre su pelo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.-Vamos Sanosuke ya estas aquí-. Se dijo a si mismo luego de pararse frente a la puerta y con mano temblorosa toco el timbre.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron, se había quedado dormida en el sofá cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, se amarro bien su bata y abrió dejando la aldaba puesta, suspiro….- ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Megumi, por favor no cierres…creo saber que esta pasando…tu forma de actuar…-. Decía inseguro, ya que para él toda esa situación era un caos.

Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, una vez en la sala se sentaron, uno frente al otro.- ¿Y bien? -.

Se inclino un poco recargando sus codos sobre sus muslos.-Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto…y bueno…-. Diablos, porque le costaba trabajo.

Megumi se levanto para sorpresa de Sanosuke, pero lo más sorprendente aun fue que en cuestión de segundos Megumi se encontraba sobre él, acomodando sus piernas a los costados del castaño y moviéndose de forma provocadora mientras lo besaba. Al principio el joven no reaccionaba...fue hasta que se empezó a dejar llevar por el ritmo y caricias de ella. En una necesidad de respirar Megumi le murmuro sobre los labios.

-Yo también lo he pensado…y no me importa todo lo demás…no me importa si con eso puedo tenerte a mi lado-. Volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, aunque en el fondo esas palabras la decía de la boca para afuera…

Sanosuke la separo un poco.-Espera…Meg…-. Cuando pudo quitársela un poco de encima.- ¿Estas segura?-.

Se abrió la bata dejándola deslizar para mostrar el camisón sexy y provocador que tenía debajo. Observo divertida la mirada que Sanosuke le dio, mientras las manos de el pasaban por sus muslos. Volvieron a unir sus labios…después Sanosuke dirigió sus besos al cuello blanco de ella…sonrió ante su propio pensamiento.-_Bienvenido de vuelta amigo-._ Refiriéndose a la erección que comenzaba a tener.

Megumi maldijo el sonido insistente del teléfono que comenzó a escucharse, pero no quiso darle importancia, tanto ella como él estaban muy ocupados.

-_Meg, mi amor…anoche estuviste estupenda…te llamo para invitarte a cenar, devuélveme la llamada, besos-._

Los besos y caricias habían cesado apenas Sanosuke escucho la voz de ese tipo. Sus miradas estaban fijas pero ni uno ni otro decía nada. Fue él quien se quito de encima a Megumi para levantarse y acomodarse la ropa.

-¿Crees que soy estupido?-. Al no recibir palabra alguna golpeo con fuerza la pared.- ¡Contéstame!-.

Finalmente lo encaro.-Tu menos que nadie puedes juzgarme-.

Sanosuke no pudo responder nada ante eso. Mejor salio del departamento azotando con fuerza la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apretó con fuerza el volante, luego de verlos entrar a ese lugar.-Así que aquí vives maldita zorra-. Estaba furiosa por los celos que sentía, de forma brusca encendió su automóvil y se alejo de ahí a gran velocidad.

Kaoru se asomo por la ventana al escuchar ruido. Luego volvió su mirada a Kenshin, quien estaba sentado en la cocina, camino hacia el para sentarse también.

-Haber señor Himura, que nuevo pretexto me tiene hoy-. Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la silla.

Kenshin sonrió, de verdad que Kaoru era todo un caso.-Solo dame otra oportunidad-.

Negó irónica.-Hay Kenshin-. Se levanto y señalo su cuerpo.-Mírame, teniendo la oportunidad de estar con mujeres realmente hermosas… ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir siquiera hablando conmigo?-. Realmente la frustraba.

-Oye…no hables de ti misma de esa forma…-.

-Lo menos que quiero son sermones-. Dijo interrumpiéndolo.-Tengo bastante con los de "mis padres"-. Se sentó nuevamente.

-¿Tus padres? …creí que…-. Dudo en preguntar…porque si mal no recordaba ella le había dicho que no tenia.

-Si, están muertos…me refiero…a unos amigos…-. Masajeo un poco sus sienes.-Perdóname…es que…tu no sabes por las cosas que he pasado…a veces…a veces seria mejor si…-.

Kenshin la tomo de las manos.-No lo digas…-. Beso sus manos suavemente.-Te juro que no se que me pasa contigo, pero es real…y si tu me lo permites…quiero intentar llevar esto a algo formal…salir…conocernos mas…-.

-No se Kenshin…me da miedo-. Realmente lo tenía, esta vez no estaba segura si podría salir bien librada de una decepción más.

-Intentémoslo-.

Hizo que lo mirara a sus ojos. Esta vez Kenshin no estaba jugando, hablar con ella, mirarla a los ojos…besarla…y haber compartido la cama lo hicieron darse cuenta que lo que provocaba Kaoru en él, jamás lo había sentido…y aunque aun no sabia bien que era…sea lo que sea no la dejaría ir…porque era algo que lo hacia sentir de una forma que ni el mismo podía explicarse…

-¿Me prometes que no me harás daño?-.

La tomo de las mejillas y beso suavemente los labios de Kaoru para luego murmurarle.-Kaoru…eso no lo se…lo que si se es que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que no pase-.

Los labios de Kaoru comenzaron a temblar sobre los de Kenshin…mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a ceder, cuando Kenshin sintió esas lagrimas tibias sobre sus manos…comenzó a besarla de forma suave…y la envolvió en un abrazo que sabia que ella necesitaba.

El móvil de Kenshin comenzó a sonar de repente, hizo caso omiso y seguía besándola, volvió a sonar y fue Kaoru quien se separo mientras le murmuraba.-Contesta…-.

Kenshin suspiro y contesto.- ¿Diga? -.

Kaoru sonrió y le entrego el móvil que había tenido ella ese día.-Creo que es este-.

Beso sus labios sonriendo y ahora si contesto el correcto.- ¿Diga? -. Su sonrisa se borro y se puso de pie de repente.-Cálmate…dime donde esta y voy para allá-.

Kaoru lo miro confundida, cuando termino de hablar se acerco a él.- ¿Qué paso?-.

Tomo su chaqueta y se la puso de prisa.-Era Megumi, Sanosuke tuvo un accidente-.

Kaoru cubrió su boca por la noticia.- ¿Esta bien? …yo te acompaño-. Iba a ir por una chaqueta pero Kenshin la detuvo.

-No, quédate tranquila-. Beso su frente y la abrazo, después le dio el móvil nuevo que había comprado.-Te daré este móvil, te llamare cuando sepa algo-.

Kaoru no dijo nada mas, solo lo observo irse apurado, apretó el móvil contra su pecho, solo esperaba que Sanosuke estuviera bien.

------------------------------CONTINUARA-----------------------------

Con algo de tiempo atrasado pero acá esta el capitulo nuevo, el cual espero haya sido de su agrado, tengo una rutina muy estresante por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Hoy me di la escapadita y pude terminarlo y subirlo.

**Quiero agradecer a:**

_**Gabyhyatt, Shysie, Kasumi Shinomori, Amai Kaoru, Athena Kaoru Himura, BattousaiKamiya, Mirchuus, -Justme- y Vidavril.**_

Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios n.n

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	6. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 6 **

**.-Consecuencias-.**

Cuando miro a Kenshin llegar a la sala de espera fue corriendo a abrazarse a él.- ¡Kenshin! -.

-Tranquila, estará bien-.

Megumi se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro.-Aun no me han dicho nada de cómo esta-.

Kenshin la llevo a sentarse, no les quedaba de otra mas que esperar al medico.- ¿pero que fue lo que paso?-.

-Tuvimos una discusión, el se fue…a la media hora recibí la llamada del hospital de que había tenido un accidente-.

Las manos de Megumi se movían con nerviosismo, por lo que Kenshin poso una de las suyas sobre las de ella.-Tranquila, Sano es fuerte…lo sabes-.

Cuando observaron salir al medico de la sala de operaciones fueron hacia él.

-¿Como esta?-. Dijeron al tiempo.

-Tranquilos por favor, milagrosamente no sufrió heridas graves, tuvo algunas contusiones leves y dos fracturas una en la pierna izquierda y otra en el brazo derecho con buenos cuidados y mucho reposo se recuperara-.

Kenshin y Megumi respiraron mas tranquilos, aunque sabían de antemano que eso seria un gran problema para Sanosuke, sabían su forma de ser…y lo mas seguro que no se iba a estar en reposo.

-Gracias doctor, ¿podemos verlo?-.

-Claro, en unos momentos lo trasladaran a una habitación-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque estaba acostada no podía dormir, la preocupación por saber que estaba pasando con Sanosuke la mantenía despierta. En eso se escucho el móvil y rápidamente contesto.

-¿Kenshin?-.

_-Si, ¿estabas despierta?-._

Se reincorporo un poco recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.-Si, ¿Cómo esta Sanosuke?-.

_-Duerme tranquila, él esta bien…ahora descansa-._

Suspiro aliviada.-Gracias por avisarme, buenas noches-.

_-Buenas noches-._

Se recostó, ahora tenia que dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes de que se despertara para ir a trabajar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru le comentaba todo lo sucedido a Misao, quien solo la miraba…

-No se Kaoru, por una parte me siento feliz que estés tan contenta por tu relación con Kenshin, pero…-.

La tomo de las manos.-Estaré bien, confió en Kenshin…se que no me va a defraudar-. Miro a su amiga a medio sonreír.- ¿Segura que estas feliz? …porque no se nota-.

Negó.-No es eso, es que anoche discutí un poco con Aoshi…-.

-¿Esta todo bien Misao?-. La miro sentarse y ella hizo lo mismo. Después de todo no había clientela.- ¿Quieres contarme? -.

Suspiro.-Es solo que últimamente cuando veo a una mujer con un bebé me dan ganas de tener uno-. Miro a su amiga.-Pero ya sabes lo que piensa Aoshi…y anoche simplemente se lo comente y se rehusó totalmente…me dio muchas razones…y…me moleste también…y terminamos discutiendo-.

-Entiendo-. Kaoru sabía bien lo obsesivo que podía ser Aoshi, pero también sabia lo mucho que amaba a Misao, por eso mismo luchaba tanto por darle lo mejor a ella.-No se que decirte…lo único que se es que él te adora…y quiere darte lo mejor-.

-Si Kaoru, pero yo no le pido nada de eso…es verdad que me emociono el tener mi propia casa…pero…si me pones a elegir…prefiero vivir limitada…pero con una familia-.

-Animo amiga-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y Kenshin?-.

-Fue a encargarse de unos trámites-. Decía mientras dejaba su abrigo en una silla.

La miro…conocía muy bien esa expresión.-Ya dime lo que me vayas a decir Megumi-.

-No tiene caso, ya lo sabes-. Se cruzo de brazos.

-Lamentablemente no todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tu…y menos yo que soy un estupido ¿no?-. Decía con algo de molestia.

-No pienso discutir en estos momentos contigo-. Sanosuke ladeo su cabeza para no verla.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya-. Tomo su abrigo y se disponía a salir cuando la voz de Sanosuke la detuvo.

-¿Te acostaste con él?-.

Se dio media vuelta.-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida privada Sanosuke… ¿en eso quedamos no?-.

La miro, era momento de tomar una decisión.-Yo…no quiero eso…yo…quiero…-.

-Ya arregle los papeles de tu estancia-. Kenshin miro el rostro molesto de sus amigos cuando entro de repente a la habitación.- ¿Qué?-.

-Nada, me retiro estoy cansada…nos vemos Sanosuke…nos vemos Kenshin-. Beso la mejilla de Kenshin y salio de ahí.

El pelirrojo se acerco a su amigo.-No me digas que interrumpí algo-.

-¿Tu que crees?…-. Dijo algo irónico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las seis de la tarde y Kaoru regresaba de su trabajo, cuando doblo la esquina para llegar a su casa miro algunas personas frente al portón, se apresuro un poco…tal vez había pasado algún accidente…cuando llego no espero ver todas sus cosas en la calle…

-Pe… pero…-. Sentía desesperación al no saber que demonios pasaba, corrió y trato de abrir el portón pero su llave no abría.-Que… ¡señora Midori!-. Gritaba desesperada mientras la gente comenzaba a murmurar.- ¡Señora Midori!-.

La casera de Kaoru salio.-Lo siento Kaoru…pero…necesitaba ese cuarto…y bueno…me debías dos meses…así que no tuve mas remedio que botar tus cosas a la calle-. Decía sin miramientos.

Kaoru no entendía, su casera siempre se había comportado de forma amable….-Pero…pero…le dije que a fin de mes le pagaría todo…no puede hacerme esto-. Decía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento…será mejor que busques a alguien para que venga por tus cosas-. Sin mas dejo a Kaoru prácticamente con la palabra en la boca luego que regreso a su casa.

Kaoru no entendía nada…sujetaba fuertemente los barrotes del portón, se giro y miro sus cosas en la calle…camino lentamente hacia donde estaban algunos portarretratos y tomo el de su familia apretándolo contra ella mientras sus lágrimas la traicionaron…

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo zorra-. Tomoe observaba con gozo el sufrimiento de Kaoru desde su auto.-Hora del plan B-. Había sido ella quien le pago una buena cantidad de dinero a la casera para que la botara, después de verla humillada arranco su auto para alejarse de ahí con su victoria sobre la joven.

-Que voy a hacer-. Se murmuraba a si misma, miraba avergonzada a las personas que murmuraban mientras pasaban por ahí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El móvil de Kenshin se dejo escuchar interrumpiendo la charla con su amigo.- ¿Diga? -.

-Kenshin…cariño…necesito tu ayuda-. Trato de sonar desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoe?-. Le extraño el escucharla asi.

-Estoy en la delegación…unos tipos trataron de atacarme…Kenshin…te necesito-.

-Dame la dirección…voy para allá-. Una vez que se la dio termino la llamada.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Era Tomoe, al parecer tuvo un percance-. Se levanto.-Te veo al rato…sigue mejorándote ok-. Se despidió de su amigo para luego irse.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento, entro a su camioneta mientras marcaba el teléfono de Kaoru.

"_Su llamada será transferida al buzón de voz, favor de dejar su mensaje después del tono"_

Colgó.-Esta chica, seguro esta pegada al móvil-. No le dio importancia y se dirigió hacia donde Tomoe le había indicado.

Mas tarde……

Kaoru se alegro al ver a Aoshi y Misao llegar, corrió a ellos y se abrazo a su amiga.

-Pero que demonios…-. Exclamo Misao al ver lo que habían hecho.-Esa vieja bruja me va a escuchar-.

Kaoru la detuvo.-No, solo quiero irme de aquí-.

Aoshi hizo una señal al camión de mudanza que venia tras ellos y se estaciono en frente.-No te preocupes Kaoru, pediré que lleven las cosas a nuestra casa-.

Kaoru asintió, a fin de cuentas no tenia muchas cosas de valor, solo unos cuantos muebles, pero eran resultado de su propio esfuerzo.

-¿No le llamaste?-. Pregunto Misao refiriéndose a Kenshin.

-Intente, pero no entro la llamada-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin y Tomoe entraron al departamento de ella.-Gracias por traerme-.

-No es nada, aunque me hubieras esperado en la delegación-.

-Lo se, pero no quería estar ni un minuto ahí…por eso que preferí esperarte afuera, además mi abogado se encargara de todo eso…-. Miro a Kenshin sentarse en el sofá.- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -.

-Un café estaría bien-. Estaba agotado, además quería ir a ver a Kaoru antes de irse a descansar a su casa.

Mientras tanto en casa de Misao, Kaoru salía de darse un baño, miro a su amiga dejarle algunas frazadas sobre el sofá.-Lamento no tener otra habitación-.

Sonrió.-No te preocupes, les debo mucho a ti y a Aoshi-. Ambas se sentaron, dejo que su amiga le ayudara a secarse el pelo.- ¿Ya hablaste con Aoshi?-.

-No, aunque si me lo preguntas prefiero que así quede y no moverle mas al asunto-. Se levanto.-Listo…ahora duerme…mañana será un día agitado.

Asintió miro como Misao se iba a su habitación, suspiro…volteo a la mesita y miro el móvil.-Te extraño-. Murmuro para si misma.

Cuando Misao entro a su habitación miro a Aoshi acomodar las frazadas para disponerse a acostar, no habían cruzado palabra alguna, más que para la situación que había pasado Kaoru.

-¿Esta bien?-.

Le pregunto de repente, Misao esquivo su mirada.-Si, esta tranquila-. Se dirigió a la cama para preparar su respectivo lado…se quito la bata para quedar en su camisón de dormir, entro en ella dándole la espalda a Aoshi. Lo sintió entrar en la cama y recostarse. Sorpresivamente también sintió el brazo de Aoshi rodearla.

-Amor…no me gusta estar así-.

Fue solo un murmuro por parte de él, pero lo suficiente para provocarle un leve escalofrió, se giro hacia él.-A veces eres un cabeza dura-.

Sonrió levemente ante el comentario.-Lo se, pero un cabeza dura que quiere lo mejor para ti…-. La beso suavemente y luego le murmuro.-Que te parece si nos tomamos unas vacaciones… ¿mm?-.

Misao lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Cómo?-.

-Pediré mis vacaciones en mi trabajo, tú pides un permiso a Yumi y nos vamos a Kyoto a visitar a tu abuelo y tías-.

Misao lo abrazo con fuerza.-Si quiero-. Decía entusiasmada, tenia mucho que no los visitaba.

--------------------------------

Tomoe regresaba con el café de Kenshin, lo miro y fingió tropezarse, ante esto Kenshin se levanto de inmediato pero algo de café cayo sobre su camisa.-Kenshin… ¿estas bien?-. Lo miro preocupada.

-Si, si…-.Miro la mancha de café sobre su camisa, al menos no se quemo.

Inmediatamente Tomoe le comenzó a quitar su chaqueta y la arrojo sobre el sofá.-Anda a cambiarte, me parece que en la habitación hay algunas camisas tuyas…-. Lo miro insinuante.-Yo limpiare esto tu ve a cambiarte-.

-Esta bien-. Kenshin fue a la habitación que compartió con Tome por un tiempo, pero conciente de no caer en las redes de esa mujer que bien conocía podía intentar de seducirlo…si es que ya no lo estaba haciendo.

Apenas vio que entro a la habitación tomo la chaqueta, sabia bien que Kenshin tenia la costumbre de dejar su celular en el bolsillo, cuando lo encontró sonrió.

Por su parte, Kaoru trataba de conciliar el sueño cuando escucho el sonido vibrante del móvil. Inmediatamente lo tomo, sabia que era él.- ¿Kenshin? -.

-Lamento desilusionarte querida, solo te llamo para decirte que dejes de molestar a mi novio de una vez por todas-.

-Pues la que lamenta desilusionarte soy yo, porque Kenshin es mi novio…-. Hablaba segura.

-¿De verdad? … entonces… ¿Cómo explicarías esto?-. Alejo un poco la bocina del móvil y grito.-Kenshin…mi amor ya encontraste tu camisa-.

-No, será mejor que vengas a buscarla tú-.

El corazón de Kaoru latía muy rápido…solo atino a colgar…y dejar el móvil sobre la mesa de centro…se comenzó a recostar en el sofá, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la sala…su mente un mar de confusiones…

-------------------------------

Kenshin se puso la camisa y salio de la habitación.-Listo, bueno me tengo que ir-.

Tomoe lo abrazo.- ¿Tan pronto?-. Comenzó a acariciarlo provocativamente.

Kenshin tomo sus manos y las alejo de él.-Si, ya estas mejor por lo que veo y yo tengo cosas que hacer-. Tomo su chaqueta y se la puso para luego salir de ahí.

Sonrió.-Volverás a mi, rogándome como un perro…ya lo veras-.

Miro el reloj, era algo tarde…pero quería verla…así que subió a su camioneta y se dirigió a casa de Kaoru. Mientras manejaba marco al móvil, pero no había respuesta, así que decidió dejar un mensaje de voz.-Linda señorita, iba a tu casa pero al parecer estas dormida…así que mañana paso a buscarte y vamos a comer ¿te parece?, yo te llamo para confirmar…sueña conmigo-. Dijo en tono divertido.

Ya era mas de media noche cuando Aoshi se levanto por un poco de agua, cuando volteo a la sala miro a Kaoru sentada en el sofá abrazándose a si misma, encendió la luz y miro como los ojos de Kaoru lo resintieron cuando la miro cerrarlos.

-Lo siento, ¿estas bien?-. Se acerco a ella.

-Si, solo no podía dormir-. Desvió un poco su mirada.

-Te conozco, ¿te sientes así por lo que pasó esta tarde?-.

-Si, estaré bien…anda a dormir-. Le dio una sonrisa, no era nada agradable sonreír sin ganas.

Aoshi se inclino por el respaldo del sofá y beso su cabeza.-Descansa, sabes que te apoyaremos siempre-. Miro asentir a Kaoru y luego fue a la cocina por su vaso de agua para después apagar la luz e irse a su habitación.

Se abrazo a la almohada y recargo su mejilla en ella.-Esta vez no…-. Murmuro mientras en su mirada se percibía la determinación que comenzaba a tener.

-------------------------------- CONTINUARA -----------------------------

¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer Kaoru?, ¿Qué ira a pasar entre estas parejas?, ¿Kaoru y Tomoe se enfrentaran? …mmm ¿interesante no creen?

Bueno acá esta otra entrega, corta pero entrega al fin de este fanfic, espero que dejen sus comentarios para ver que resulta…porque ahora si se viene lo bueno n.n

**Muchas gracias a:**

_**Vidavril, Gabyhyatt, Kasumi Shinomori, Amai Kaoru, BattousaiKamiya, mari8876, Shysie, -JustMe-.**_

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;)


	7. Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 7 **

**.-Propuesta-.**

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se despertó por el golpe de algo que se cayó. En eso miro a su amiga asomarse por la cocina.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-.

Negó.-Estoy bien, de todos modos es algo tarde-. Decía mientras se estiraba.- ¿Y Aoshi?-.

-Ya se fue a trabajar-.

Se levanto y comenzó a doblar las frazadas, para luego acompañar a Misao.- ¿Y pudieron solucionar sus problemas?-.

Misao sonrió.-Si, en la cama todo se arregla-. Dijo bromeando.

-Hay Misao-. Se sirvió algo de café.

-Aoshi me dijo que te quedaste despierta hasta tarde-.

-Si…es que estaba preocupada por lo de ayer…-. Esta vez seria mejor no contarle nada ya que quería arreglar las cosas por ella misma.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a ducharte o llegaremos tarde-.

-Si-. Bebió rápido el café para luego irse a duchar.

--------------------------------

En esos momentos Sanosuke era ayudado por los enfermeros a sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Cosa que no le agradaba al castaño. En esos momentos entraba Megumi.

-¿Listo? …-.

-Si-. Respondió sin muchas ganas.- ¿Y Kenshin?-.

-Me dijo que nos vería en tu departamento-. Tomo algunas cosas de Sanosuke.-Por cierto, me gustaría quedarme ahí contigo mientras te mejoras-.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie-.

Se puso frente a él y le digo visiblemente molesta.-Deja de comportarte como un niño…y si me ofrezco a cuidarte es porque realmente me preocupaste… ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?-.

Masajeo una de sus sien con su mano sana.-Megumi, lo que menos quiero es discutir contigo y aquí-.

De cierta manera tenia razón, esto hizo que se tranquilizara y fue tras él para comenzar a empujar la silla y salir del hospital, aunque el trayecto fue silencioso.

---------------------------------------

Kaoru guardaba sus aplicaciones luego de haber puesto algunas uñas con diseño, aunque su mente divagaba en otra parte.

-Te buscan-. Dijo Misao divertida.

Kaoru no entendió y miro a la puerta, justamente entraba la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

Se acerco a ella algo preocupado.- ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? -.

-Me olvide el móvil-.

-Sr. Himura, que placer tenerlo aquí, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-. Decía alegremente Yumi.

-Bueno yo-. Sabia que Kaoru estaba en horas de trabajo así que se le ocurrió una idea.-Vengo a lavarme el pelo y le estaba pidiendo a la srta. Kaoru que lo hiciera-.

Yumi miro a Kaoru preocupada.- ¿Seguro? …bueno es que la ultima vez…-.

-Seguro, quiero que ella me atienda-.

-Muy bien, Kaoru acompaña al sr. Himura, atiéndelo bien-. Murmurándole lo ultimo a ella.

-Si Yumi, como digas-. Realmente se sentía fastidiada y de mal humor.

Entraron a un área especial donde hacían los permanentes, lavados y ese tipo de cosas. Fue por una toalla y las cosas que necesitaba, cuando Kenshin la rodeo por detrás.

-¿Qué paso?-. Le murmuraba al oído.-Cuando fui a buscarte me sorprendí al saber que ya no vivías ahí-.

Kaoru se soltó del agarre y fue a dejar las cosas en la bandeja para desconcierto del pelirrojo.-Nada, solo me botaron como a un perro-. Lo encaro.

-¿Qué?-. Se acerco nuevamente a ella.- ¿Dónde estas viviendo ahora? … ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-.

-Lo intente, pero al parecer estabas muy ocupado-. Dejando notar algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras.- ¿Podrías sentarte?-.

Kenshin hizo lo que le pidió mientras Kaoru le acomodaba la capa para no mojarlo y ponía una toalla detrás de su cuello para que no le lastimara al recargarse en el lavabo.

-¿estas enojada?-.

-No-.

Cerro un ojo al sentir la brusquedad con la que humedecía su pelo.- ¿Eh…segura?-.

-Si Himura-.

Definitivamente estaba molesta.-Me gustaría que fuéramos a comer luego que termines tu trabajo-.

-No puedo, tengo que llegar a casa de…-. Iba a decir Misao, pero sabia que Kenshin era un hombre celoso y quería molestarlo, al menos así se desquitaba un poco.-de Aoshi-.

Kenshin la miro de reojo mientras su pelo estaba siendo lavado.- ¿Por qué estas viviendo en su casa?-.

-Porque es al único que podía acudir-.

-¿y yo que?-. Decía algo molesto.-Por si no recuerdas soy tu novio-.

Una vez que termino de lavar el pelo de Kenshin comenzó a secarlo un poco con una toalla.-Aha… ¿y?-.

-¿Cómo que "y"?-. Se iba a levantar pero Kaoru se lo impidió.

-Quieres dejarme hacer mi trabajo-. Retiro el lavabo para comenzar a secar el pelo de Kenshin, el ruido de la secadora no les permitía hablar, además en esos momentos había tensión en ambos.

Una vez que termino se giro en la silla para verla, pero Kaoru inmediatamente fue por un sobre con tratamiento para el pelo y se lo entrego, el la miraba fijamente mientras ella ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

-Ponte esto después de ducharte-. Decía como si nada, pero no se espero que Kenshin la tomara por las mejillas y comenzara a besarla.-Mfh-. Inmediatamente puso sus manos entre ellos y lo alejo.- ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!-.

La miro serio.-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, con esto confirmo que estas enojada, dime la verdad-.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-. Se limpio los labios con su mano.-Me da asco que me beses cuando se que estuviste con esa mujer-.

Kenshin la miro confundido.- ¿De que hablas?-.

-De que mientras yo estaba totalmente asustada y frustrada por que me quede sin donde vivir tu estabas pasándotela de lo lindo con ella y seguramente burlándote de esta pobre estupida ¿no?-.

Comenzaba a atar algunos cabos, pero no le entraba en la cabeza como es que sabia.- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba con ella?-.

-Eres tan cínico ¿que me preguntas eso?-. Le arrojo la toalla que traía en las manos.- ¡Vete de aquí!-.

Suspiro, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?, pensó para si mismo.-Escucha, estas confundiendo las cosas…si estuve con ella pero no paso absolutamente nada…fui a ayudarle porque la asaltaron y la lleve a su casa, solamente eso-.

Se cruzo de brazos y dijo de forma sarcástica.- Huy no me digas, y el bueno del señor Himura le ayudo…y hasta una camisa en la habitación andaba buscando ¿no?-. Su rostro cambio a molestia.-Por favor Kenshin, no nací ayer…si bien claro escuche cuando le dijiste que no encontrabas tu camisa…y que fuera ella a buscarla-.

Conociendo la forma de ser de Tomoe, comenzó a sacar algunas conclusiones.-Mira…de verdad que no me gustan esta clase de escenas y malos entendidos-.

Extendió su mano hacia la puerta.-Bueno al menos coincidimos en algo Himura, a mi tampoco así que te puedes ir yendo-.

Kenshin suspiro.-Kaoru…de verdad…créeme, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?-. El que no se la creía era él, Kenshin Himura ¿suplicando? .

Lo miro fijamente, sabia que seria extremista…pero tenia que salir de la duda…ya que conocía las mujeres como Tomoe…y que podían ser muy astutas.-Háblale…me imagino que tienes su teléfono…y dile ya mismo que soy tu novia-.

No sabia si reír o enojarse, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, pero si eso serviría para aclarar el mal entendido no le quedaba de otra.-Esta bien-. Saco su móvil y busco el teléfono de Tomoe para luego marcarle.

_-¿Diga?-._

-Soy yo, Kenshin-. Mantenía su mirada fija a la de Kaoru.

_-Mi amor, me alegra tanto que llamaras-._

-Escucha, seré breve…no se que hiciste ayer…pero…quiero aclararte una cosa…Kaoru es mi novia…así que te pido de favor que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o tratar de hacer algo… ¿entendido?-. Termino la llamada sabiendo que Tomoe había quedado furiosa.- ¿contenta?-.

.-Si-. Dijo sin dejar su semblante frió, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz. El nerviosismo comenzó a hacerse presente al verlo avanzar hacia ella con una mirada profunda.- ¿Qué…que haces?-.

La acorralo contra la pared y tomo sus manos para luego murmurarle sobre los labios.-Me debes una Kamiya…-. Sin más comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Kaoru sentía derretirse ante ese beso…pero tenia que mantener la cabeza fría, después de todo no estaban en un lugar privado, así que se separo esta vez de una forma mas suave.-No, puede venir alguien-.

Sonrió de forma traviesa.- ¿Y no se te hace eso excitante?-.

Kaoru golpeo levemente su hombro.-Pervertido-. Luego se soltó del agarre de Kenshin, bueno mas bien él la soltó, al parecer entendió la situación.

-Bueno solucionado este enredo, ¿aceptaras mi invitación a comer?-. Fue hacia su chaqueta y la tomo.-Mejor que te parece si paso por ti cuando salgas y vamos a visitar a Sanosuke-.

-Si, me parece mejor, además en la comida quede con Misao porque me iba a comentar algunas cosas-. Decía mientras arreglaba su área de trabajo.

Fue hacia ella y esta vez le beso de forma suave.-Nos vemos entonces-.

Sonrió.-Si, ah y acuérdate que eres un cliente eh, así que ve y paga mi trabajo-. Le dijo divertida.

-Mmm mejor te hubiera dejado enojada, así no me cobras-. Le devolvió la broma.

-¡Kenshin!-. Hizo ademán de arrojarle lo que traía en la mano y este salio huyendo, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, más que nada por el hecho de haber aclarado las cosas. Se sorprendió al ver la cabeza de su novio asomarse por la puerta.

-Hey, no creas que no te cobrare lo de hoy-. Y de forma divertida le aventó un beso.

-Tonto-. Murmuro, si…realmente era un hombre grandioso…

-------------------------------------

-¿Takechi?-.

_-¿Qué pasa Tomoe?-._

Caminaba furiosa en círculos, mientras hablaba con su manager.-Quiero que averigues donde trabaja Kaoru Kamiya…y no acepto fallos-. Colgó y arrojo el teléfono hasta donde le dio su mano.-Idiota…esto no se va a quedar así…me las van a pagar-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi ponía una bandeja de comida frente a Sanosuke, a lo que este hizo un gesto.- ¿Desde cuando eres ama de casa?-.

-Tú comételo y no respingues-. Se sentó a un lado para acomodar algunas cosas.-Me hablo Kenshin, viene para acá con Kaoru-.

Aunque lo negara, sabia bastante bien la comida, miro a Megumi.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo ves la nueva pareja de Kenshin?-.

Suspiro.-Es diferente a todas las demás, es la primera vez que lo miro realmente interesado en alguien…solo espero que no vaya a lastimar a la chica, es simpática y agradable-.

-No la he tratado mucho tampoco, pero tiene algo…esta curiosita jeje-.

-No seas grosero-. Le llamo la atención por referirse así de una chica. En eso sonó su móvil y se levanto para sacarlo del bolsillo de sus jeans.- ¿Diga?-. Se giro para no ver a Sanosuke.-Si, estoy ocupada…no podré asistir…lo siento…-. Espero la respuesta de quien la llamaba.-Gracias, adiós-. Colgó, pero no quería voltear…

-¿Era él?-. De un momento a otro perdió el apetito.

Volteo.-Si te refieres a Keichi, si…era él-.

Puso una cara de pocos amigos.-Hablando de ese imbecil…tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente-.

Megumi resignada fue y se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama.- ¿De que quieres hablar?-.

-¿vas a salir con él?-. Le pregunto directo.

Ahí venia el tema de nuevo, se cruzo de brazos mirando de frente al castaño.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto desconcertado.

-No se, solo quería ver que mas tenias para reclamarme-. Le decía serena, sabia que eso molestaba más a Sanosuke.

Y así fue, pero tenía que empezar a ser honesto consigo mismo, o podía perderla…cayo en cuenta de eso cuando estaba en el bar luego de irse del departamento de Megumi, se dio cuenta que su enojo no era con ella, ni con el imbecil ese…sino con él mismo por haberse engañado todo ese tiempo…

-Meg…-. Demonios…las palabras no salían…

Estaba atenta a él, sabia que le diría algo importante aunque no sabia que…por la expresión que tenia…-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Se que es muy tarde para decirte esto, pero… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-. La miro serio y agrego.-formalmente-.

Megumi jamás se espero que le fuera a decir eso, no sabia como reaccionar, titubeo por unos momentos.- ¿Te…refieres que…solo saldrás conmigo?-.

Con su brazo sano, alcanzo la mano de ella para tomarla.-Claro que si, solo contigo-. Se acerco a él para abrazarse con fuerza.-Ouch…con cariño…-. Dijo algo divertido.

Se separo y sonrió.-Es lo menos que te mereces por haberme hecho esperar tanto-. Lo tomo de las mejillas para besarlo y finalmente le murmuro sobre los labios.-Y si, quiero ser tu novia-. Iba a besarlo nuevamente cuando el timbre se escucho.-Debe ser Kenshin-. Se levanto para salir de la habitación de Sanosuke e ir a abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenidos-. Les sonrió.

Kenshin y Kaoru entraron.- ¿Y Sano?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Esta en su habitación, vengan-.

Kenshin tomo la mano de Kaoru a lo que ella sonrió y se dirigieron a la habitación de Sanosuke, una vez ahí lo saludaron.- ¿Y como vas?-.

-Bien, aunque ya empiezo a fastidiarme de estar sin hacer nada-. Decía algo frustrado.

-Me alegro que estés bien Sanosuke-. Digo algo tímida Kaoru.

Sanosuke le sonrió a Kaoru en agradecimiento.-Por cierto, ¿me dejarían hablar a solas con Kaoru?-.

Se miraron confundidos.- ¿Para que quieres hablar con ella?-.

Movió su brazo en negación.-Calma, calma Kenshin, no pienso quitarte a tu chica…solo necesito hablar algo con ella, ¿te parece Kaoru?-.

Miro a Kenshin igual de confundida y luego a Sanosuke.-Por mi no hay problema-. Aunque no sabia de que.

A Megumi y Kenshin no les quedo más remedio que salir, aunque con la gran duda de que tenían que hablar esos dos. Una vez fuera Kaoru arrimo una silla de ahí y se sentó.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Bueno, no soy bueno con las palabras…así que iré directo al grano… ¿Qué le dijiste a Megumi el día de mi cumpleaños?-.

Esto sorprendió a Kaoru y la puso un tanto nerviosa que comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.-Bueno…yo…-.

-No estoy enojado, bueno ya no…pero…me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó-. Decía mientras la miraba mas relajada.

-Entiendo, mira…estuvimos hablando de la relación…yo solo le comente lo que miraba en ella cuando tu estabas con alguien mas…puesto que pensaba que tenían una relación mas seria…y bueno me puse en su lugar…y dije tal vez algo de que a mi no me gustaría que el hombre que amo anduviera con muchas mujeres a la vez-. Suspiro.-Se que metí mis narices donde no me llaman…y lo lamento-.

-Entiendo, vaya…las mujeres si que son complejas…-. Sonrió.-A decir verdad…solo quería agradecerte, porque gracias a eso me hizo comprender lo valiosa que es ella para mi, la conozco desde hace mucho…y el hecho de empezar a perderla me hizo reaccionar…gracias-. Extendió su mano sana.-Solo por eso tienes mi ayuda para cualquier cosa…además eres la novia de mi mejor amigo…puntos extra a tu favor-.

Kaoru tomo la mano de Sanosuke.-Gracias, aunque ahí de ti que le hagas de celestino con él eh-.

-No, no…lamentablemente ya nos pusieron la soga a ambos…porque déjame decirte que es la primera vez que veo a Ken tan serio en una relación…-. Llamaron a la puerta.-Vez…tanto así que no puede aguantar las ganas de saber que esta pasando…-.

En eso entro Kenshin asomándose.- ¿Ya terminaron de hablar?-.

-Te lo dije-. Ambos rieron, cosa que al pelirrojo confundió más.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao y Aoshi se encontraban cenando cuando se escucho el teléfono.-Yo contesto amor-. Se adelanto a Aoshi y contesto.-Si, ¿diga?-.

_-Misao soy yo, Kaoru…oye…no iré a dormir esta noche…estoy bien…no te preocupes-._

Misao sonrió.-Pillina…jeje…esta bien…cuídate mucho ok, nos vemos…salúdame a tu novio-. Se despidieron y luego regreso de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿Quién era?-.

-Kaoru, no llegara hoy a casa-. Decía mientras recogía algunos platos y los ponía en el lavabo, en eso sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla por detrás.

-Eso quiere decir que te tengo solo para mí esta noche-. Le murmuraba mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello.

Misao sonrió.-Tú siempre me tienes solo para ti -. Agregaba imitando el tono seductor de su esposo.

Aoshi la hizo girar para tenerla de frente…llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella y comenzó a besarla en los labios…al principio suave…pero poco a poco fueron haciendo mas intenso el beso…Misao podía sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el de Aoshi y el lavabo…las fuertes y grandes manos de el…comenzaron a deslizarse por su pierna en un ritmo lento…cuando se topo con el extremo de la falda que llevaba su mujer no fue impedimento para seguir con su travesía…y la subió en el trayecto…

Dejo de besarla y le murmuro entre besos.-Mm…sabes que me encanta cuando llevas falda…te ves hermosa…y sexy…-.

Misao identifico en la mirada de Aoshi el deseo por ella…cosa que le excito también.-Y a mi me encanta cuando te apasionas…-. Volvió a besarlo…esta vez…uniéndose en un beso necesitado…

La tomo de las piernas…para luego girarse y hacerla sentar en la mesada…donde no cesaron de acariciarse y besarse…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió el departamento y la hizo pasar, una vez ahí se quito su chaqueta y la arrojo en el sofá y las llaves sobre la mesa.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-.

-Eh…un café esta bien-. Se sentó en el sofá, se sentía tonta…puesto que comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa al estar a solas con Kenshin. Miro alrededor mientras Kenshin preparaba café.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo se van tus amigos?-. Pregunto Kenshin, luego de que ella le contó acerca de las vacaciones que tomarían Aoshi y Misao.

-En una semana-. Suspiro.-Y como te dije, regresando se mudaran a su nueva casa…Misao me ayudo para que su casera me cediera el lugar…aunque tendré que buscar otro empleo para poder solventar todo-.

-Si tú quieres…-.

Lo interrumpió.-No, olvídalo…no aceptare dinero tuyo ya te lo dije-. Lo miro, ante todo ella siempre había salido adelante por si misma…y el estar con Kenshin no cambiara mucho las cosas…

-Esta bien-. Suspiro, el pensamiento de tener una novia tan obstinada lo hizo sonreír mientras vertía café en las tazas.

A Kaoru le llamo la atención algunas fotografías cerca del estudio y fue hacia allá…debía reconocer que Kenshin era bastante bueno capturando momentos y paisajes…

-¿Te gustan?-. Le dio su taza de café.

Kaoru la tomo con cuidado.-Si, son muy lindas-.

-Como tu-. Le sonrió luego de beber algo de su propia taza.

-Naa…-. Sonrió también y dijo bromista.-Hay chicas mucho mas lindas por ahí-.

-Kamiya… ¿en que quedamos?-. Le dijo llamándole la atención.

-Ehh… ¿en nada?-. Le dijo tratando de bromear.

Le quito su taza de café y las puso en una mesa cercana, después para sorpresa de su novia la levanto en vilo y se dirigieron a la habitación…-Pues ahora mismo te mostrare que no quedamos precisamente en "nada"-. Ambos sonrieron al saber que esa noche…seria una muy placentera…

------------------CONTINUARA--------------------

**Notas Kaoruluz:**

¡Hola!, ¿que tal estas parejitas eh?…pero bueno…ya vamos llegando a un clímax en la historia… ¿Qué cosas se vendrán? … jeje algo en lo que aun estoy trabajando…pero les aseguro que será emocionante…

Ahora lo mas importante, mis agradecimientos a ustedes que me apoyan y motivan a seguir este fic.

**Muchas Gracias a:**

_Shysie, Vidavril, Kasumi Shinomori, Amai Kaoru, Gabyhyatt, Athena Kaoru Himura, Kaerii Ryuka, Mirchuus._


	8. Rivalidad

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 8 **

**.-Rivalidad-.**

Sintió un agradable calor en su espalda, abrió sus ojos lentamente, se asomo al reloj que estaba en la mesita de luz…luego giro su rostro un poco y miro el de Kenshin durmiendo tranquilamente mientras permanecía abrazado a ella…con cuidado se volteo…para mirarlo mas de cerca…con sus dedos acaricio su mejilla…tratando de no despertarlo…beso levemente sus labios…y sonrió…Kenshin le había hecho experimentar cosas nuevas…cosas que no había vivido con nadie…

-Te amo-. Murmuro levemente, luego de igual forma levanto el brazo de Kenshin para poder salir de la cama…tomo lo primero que encontró y fue la camisa de él…se la puso y salio sigilosa a la cocina…había despertado por la sed que tenia…al llegar busco en la heladera y encontró una botella de agua…luego vertió un poco en el vaso que había encontrado también. Eran las 5 de la madrugada…suspiro al estar envuelta en todo lo relacionado al trabajo de Kenshin…miro el estudio y fue una vez mas ahí…

-Me pregunto que se sentirá ser fotografiada por él-…se sentó en un banco…que usaban para las modelos…quedando justo frente a la cámara…sonrió.-Que loca estas Kaoru-…murmuraba divertida mientras ponía poses de modelo…según ella…

-Yo diría hermosa-.

Se asusto al voltear y ver a Kenshin recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación…y con solo un pantalón de dormir puesto.-Kenshin…-. Se apeno y rápidamente se levanto.

-No, quédate ahí-. Se acerco a ella.-Serás mi modelo-.

-¿Qué?-. Exclamo sorprendida.-Claro que no-. Estaba mas apenada aun.

-Claro que si-. Se puso frente a ella acomodando algo de su cabello…y desabotonando dos botones mas de la camisa…dejando ver apenas el nacimiento de sus pechos.-Solo sonríe-. Fue de inmediato a su cámara, acomodo unas cuantas luces…y algunos botones…luego checo que el lente estuviera bien enfocado…

-No Kenshin, esto es vergonzoso-. Decía algo tímida…sintió el flash de la primera toma y cerro sus ojos.-jaja ves, ni siquiera puedo mantener los ojos abiertos-.

-Respira profundo y relájate…soy yo…no hay nadie mas…-. Le decía sereno.

Kaoru observo la manera en que le indicaba las cosas, era todo un profesional…en minutos se sintió mas relajada…e intento mirar a la cámara con una sonrisa…

Kenshin hizo la toma.-Ladea un poco tu cabeza hacia la izquierda…-. Capturo otra imagen.

-Me harás creerme de verdad que soy una modelo-. Decía en tono bromista.

-En estos momentos lo eres, MI modelo-. Sonrió al ver la reacción de Kaoru y aprovecho para hacer otra toma.

-O sea que solo soy tu modelo…-. La timidez que sentía hace unos momentos dejo paso a cierta sensación agradable…que le provoco el hacer deslizar un poco la camisa…para dejar ver sus hombros…y un poco mas del nacimiento de sus pechos…puso una mirada…sensual…

No se lo pensó dos veces e hizo una toma, no esperaba que hiciera eso…pero le agrado…dejo de enfocar con la cámara para verla a ella directamente.-Señorita Kamiya…déjeme decirle que es una modelo en potencia…

-Se lo debo a mi fotógrafo-. Sonrió.

Kenshin dejo la cámara y movió unos botones…luego fue hacia ella y la hizo girar en el banco donde estaba sentada para quedar ambos de perfil…ella aun sentada…tuvo que separar sus piernas al sentir a Kenshin inclinarse un poco para abrazarla…sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos…sintió la luz del flash…pero no le importo…en esos momentos solo quería disfrutar el estar junto a él…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dio un suspiro luego de comenzar a estirar levemente su cuerpo, se dio vuelta para ver si su compañero aun dormía, lo miro durmiendo placidamente, se acerco y beso su mejilla suavemente para no despertarlo. Después decidió levantarse, tenía una agenda ocupada ese día, puesto que tenía dos sesiones fotográficas para unas nuevas prendas íntimas que saldrían a la venta.

Luego de un rato salio de la ducha mientras secaba su pelo escucho un ruido y se apresuro a ir a la habitación.-Sanosuke-. Dijo preocupada y se acerco al joven castaño que yacía en el piso medio sentado.

-Estoy bien, solo quise levantarme y resbale-. Decía despreocupado.

-Idiota, me hubieras pedido ayuda o que se yo-. Lo ayudaba a reincorporarse para sentarlo en la orilla de la cama.

-Oye…me esta empezando a molestar esa palabra tuya eh-.

Lo miro y beso sus labios.-Disculpa, sabes que no lo hago para ofenderte…es solo que es algo de costumbre-. Le dijo divertida.

-Si también esto-. Decía bromeando mientras tenia su mano sana sobre el trasero de ella. Luego se hecho hacia atrás atrayendo el cuerpo de Megumi sobre si.- ¿Sabes que me estas matando?-.

Megumi lo miro sin entender.- ¿De que hablas?-. Se acomodo mejor para no lastimarle su pierna enyesada.

Inclino su rostro para poder murmurarle al oído.-Me muero por hacerte el amor-.

A estas alturas se le hizo tonto el que se sonrojara ante el pedido de su ahora novio, cuantas veces no lo habían hecho ya…pero ahora era diferente…finalmente lo sentía parte de ella…se sentía segura…-Entonces recupérate pronto…-. Le sonrió para luego besarlo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beso la mejilla del pelirrojo para despedirse de él, bajo de la camioneta y observo como se marchaba, luego dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a la estética…cuando llego se encontró con Yumi esperándola en la puerta, se le hizo raro puesto que no iba tarde ni nada por el estilo…

-¿Pasa algo?-. Se apresuro a preguntarle.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, ven a mi oficina-. Camino mientras Kaoru la seguía.

Kaoru no entendía, paso de lado de Misao levantando sus hombros en negación, cuando la joven le murmuro que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Siéntate-.

Miraba la seriedad de Yumi, así que hizo lo que pidió.-Si es porque no te dije que andaba con Kenshin…yo…bueno-. Dedujo que se había enterado, al verlos juntos.

-No es eso-. Se sentó también recargándose en su cómoda silla.-Al principio pensé que no te iba a llevar a nada bueno andar con Himura, pero bueno no soy nadie para juzgarte y si estas bien con él te deseo lo mejor-.

-¿Entonces que es lo que pasa?-.

-Solo quiero advertirte, alguien esta tratando de dañarte…-.

La miro aun más confundida.- ¿Dañarme? -.

-Esta mañana vino un tipo a ofrecerme una muy grande cantidad de dinero para que te despidiera-.

-¡Que!-. Se levanto de la silla por la sorpresa.

Le indico que volviera a sentarse.-Lo que escuchas, me dijo que sin preguntas ni nada simplemente te echará a la calle-.

-Y…-.

-Obvio que no acepte, ante todo eres una de mis mejores empleadas y alguien a quien estimo mucho y lo sabes…por esto mismo es que quería advertirte…Misao me contó lo que paso con el lugar que rentabas…no dudo que esa misma persona lo haya hecho-.

Kaoru se sentía cada vez más confundida.-Pero no entiendo…quien podría…-. Se detuvo por un momento a pensar y solo un nombre se le vino en mente.-Tomoe-.

-¿Quién?-.

Masajeo una de sus sienes.-Una chica que al parecer no esta nada conforme con mi relación con Kenshin…es la ex de él-. Suspiro.-Aunque son solo suposiciones…no se…-.

-No seria raro que una ex resentida actuara así y más tratándose de la ex de Kenshin Himura-.

-Gracias por todo Yumi-.

-No es nada, ahora anda a trabajar-.

Asintió y sin mas salio de la oficina de su jefa. Inmediatamente fue arribada por su mejor amiga.- ¿Qué paso?-.

-Nada, solo un malentendido…pero todo esta bien-. Le sonrió, no quería seguir preocupando a Misao.-Por cierto, ¿como vas con lo del viaje?-.

-Bien, Aoshi se esta encargando de todo…ahh…mañana llevaran los papeles de contrato de arrendamiento del departamento-. Decía mientras comenzaba a tomar algunas cosas que necesitaba para poner uñas postizas.

-Gracias amiga-. Suspiro, al parecer la suerte comenzaba a sonreírle…solo esperaba que la tranquilidad le durara…

--------------------------

Arrojaba cuanta cosa se le ponía en su camino.- ¡Maldita vieja!-. Gritaba furiosa.- ¡Como diablos pudo rehusarse!-. Se fue contra su manager y lo tomo de la camisa.- ¡Eres un estupido! … ¡debiste insistirle o subir la cantidad!-.

El joven la miraba nervioso.-Escucha Tomoe, esa mujer se miraba muy cercana a la chica…era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer-.

Lo soltó y se dejo caer en el sofá respirando rápidamente por el coraje, dio un largo suspiro.-Esta bien…esa zorra no me va a vencer…no me va a quitar lo que es mío-. Mostraba un semblante serio y decidido.

-Quiero que arregles una cita con el Dr. Kitazawa-.

Sabia de antemano que no debía cuestionar las órdenes de Tomoe…solo le quedaba obedecer si quería conservar su empleo.-Lo que digas Tomoe-.

-Takeshi-. Este volteo a verla.-Y esta vez no me falles-. Observo como su manager asentía y salía de su departamento.-Maldita…te equivocaste de hombre…nadie me va a quitar a Kenshin-. Estas palabras se notaban que iban cargadas de mucho resentimiento.

------------------------------

Pasaba ya de las tres de la tarde, el pelirrojo se encontraba en el cuarto de revelado…admirando a su novia…las fotos que había tomado esa madrugada eran realmente hermosas…había naturalidad, espontaneidad…sencillez…simplemente perfectas a sus ojos…pero también como fotógrafo…notaba el potencial que había en Kaoru…el sonido de su móvil lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Diga?-. Al apenas escuchar su voz se alegro aun mas su día.-Hola amor-.

_-Oye, ¿Crees que puedas recibirme?…necesito hablar contigo-._

-Claro que si, te espero…besos-. Se despidió de Kaoru y se apresuro a terminar.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Sanosuke su novia le llevaba la comida, le puso una bandeja acomodándola frente a él.-Sin dejar nada-.

-Oye me harás subir de peso con tanto cuidado-. La verdad que ya extrañaba sus rutinas en el gimnasio…y sobre todo el andar de un lado a otro.

-No seas exagerado, además es comida nutritiva que te hará sanar más rápido-. Decía Megumi sentándose a un lado.

-¿Tú no piensas comer?-.

-Comí algo ligero…de hecho tengo que irme a una sesión fotográfica-. Decía luego de besar los labios de su ahora novio.

-Me vas a dejar solito-. Puso una cara de niño regañado.

-Pues si y con esa cara no me harás dejar botado mi trabajo…así que te veo mas tarde-. Se puso de pie.-Por cierto no estarás solo…contrate a una señora para que te cuide mientras no estoy-.

-¿Por qué una señora?-.

-Porque te conozco Sanosuke Sagara…nos vemos-. Sin dejarlo responder salio de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

El timbre del estudio se escucho y Kenshin de inmediato fue a abrir, se sorprendió al ver a Kaoru con varias bolsas. -¿Y eso?-. Preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a llevarlas a la mesa.

-Supuse que no has comido, así que traje algo para ambos-. Sonrió e inmediatamente fue rodeada por los brazos de él.

-Preferiría comerte a ti-. Le murmuraba al oído mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo.

Por su parte ella beso la mejilla de Kenshin y le murmuro.-Me encantaría, pero tengo que decirte algo importante-.

Noto la seriedad de ella y se alejo.- ¿Pasa algo?-.

-¿Platicamos mientras comemos? …me muero de hambre-.

No paso mucho rato para estar ambos sentados a la mesa disfrutando de la comida china que había llevado Kaoru.-Sabes…hoy paso algo-.

Kenshin la miro mientras dejaba los palillos en su plato.- ¿Qué fue?-.

-Yumi, mi jefa…me dijo cuando llegue hoy al trabajo que alguien fue a ofrecerle dinero para que me echará-.

Kenshin la miro sorprendido.- ¿Alguien?-. No entendía nada.

-Si, le dijeron que solo tenía que echarme sin miramientos…y dice que sospecha que ese alguien…también fue el que provoco que me echarán de la vecindad-. Observaba a Kenshin algo incrédulo.-Y…llame a una vecina…que tenia…y ella me confirmo que había visto a la señora Ayami…recibir a una mujer muy fina…y horas mas tarde comenzaron a sacar mis cosas una inmobiliaria-.

-¿Tienes alguien que te guarde resentimientos?-. Le preguntaba algo preocupado, puesto que estaban llegando las cosas muy lejos y temía por ella.

-Tal vez te sonara tonto…pero…sospecho de alguien que tú conoces-. Decía dudosa, no sabia como lo tomaría Kenshin.

-¿De quien?-. Aunque ya imaginaba quien.

-Tomoe-.

Kenshin se recargo en la silla ante la esperada respuesta.-Vamos Kaoru, se que es algo impulsiva…pero no llegaría a tanto…-.

No sabia que le molestaba mas, el que la defendiera o el que no le creyera.-Eso no lo sabes, una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa-.

Noto el tono de molestia en las palabras de Kaoru.-Mira…sin pruebas no podemos asegurar nada, tal vez fue alguien mas…no se…que tal tu ex…él también pudo haber sido-.

-Por Dios Kenshin, no creo que Ryosuke teniendo esa cantidad de dinero vaya a derrocharlo de esa manera, lo conozco bien-.

-Pues al parecer no tanto puesto que te demostró ser alguien totalmente diferente al terminarte así-. Demonios, otra vez había hablado de mas…

Kaoru simplemente se quedo sorprendida y sin palabras por lo que había dicho…

-Lo siento…-. Se apresuro a decir Kenshin.

Kaoru retiro el plato y se levanto buscando su bolso sin decir nada. Aunque por dentro quería tomar a Kenshin y darle un buen golpe por ser tan idiota.

-Kaoru…por favor-. Trato de detenerla pero ella se safo de su agarre.

-Es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer-. Decía lo más calmada posible.

-Al menos déjame llevarte-. Por dentro se maldecía una y otra vez por ser tan bocota.

-No, gracias…te veo luego-. Ni un beso le dio siquiera.

Kenshin dio un suspiro mientras la miraba salir…iba a cerrar la puerta cuando sorprendido la miro volver.

-¡Y dile a esa estupida que no soy ninguna idiota…a mi no me va a engañar con su cara de niña buena…estoy harta que quieran pasar sobre mi!-. Lo miro fijamente.-Y eso va para ti también-.

Definitivamente no la iba a seguir, no la había visto así de furiosa…no sabia si era nerviosismo…o cierto temor el que sintió al escucharla…-En la que te metiste Himura-.

En esos momentos el botón del ascensor era quien recibía la furia de Kaoru, al ser presionado varias veces con fuerza.-Imbecil, idiota…estupido…-. Decía realmente molesta, mira que defender a esa mujer delante de su propia novia…se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a las puertas del ascensor…miraba al pasillo….-Encima no me siguió…-. Murmuraba mas frustrada…que se dio vuelta con fuerza lanzándole un golpe de puño cerrado a las puertas.- ¡Idiota!-.

Lamentablemente fue recibido por alguien más, dejándolo tirado dentro del ascensor…

-¡Oh por Dios!-. Exclamo avergonzada y preocupada de ver al tipo sangrando un poco de la nariz se inclino hacia él para tratar de ayudarlo.

Este le negó que lo ayudara aventando la mano de Kaoru que trataba de auxiliarlo.- ¡Estas loca!… ¡me rompiste la nariz!-. La miraba confundido por toda esa situación.

Kenshin llego rápidamente al escuchar el escándalo y miro sorprendido la escena.-Enishi-.

------------------------------CONTINUARA---------------------------------

Notas Kaoruluz:

¡Los hermanos Yukishiro al ataque! XDD …bueno a ver que sale de este nuevo personaje que entro pero ya se imaginan que…si si si rivalidades -

Disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido mucho trabajo y falta de inspiración, así que iré lenta pero segura con esta historia…aunque tratare de actualizar por lo menos cada 15 días.

**Quiero agradecer sinceramente a:**

**Gabyhyatt, Kasumi Shinomori, Battousai Kamiya, Mari8876, -Sakura-Star-.**

Chics no me dejen que cada vez son menos RW y son los que nos dan inspiración a todo escritor TT

Jeje nos estamos leyendo!!


	9. Sin salida

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 9 **

**.-Sin salida -.**

Enishi subía a la camioneta de Kenshin mientras este hacia lo mismo del lado del conductor, una vez arriba comenzó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad mientras miraba a su compañero observarse en el espejo el parche que traía en la nariz, aunque no hubo fractura si una gran inflamación. Conociendo a Enishi con lo que cuidaba su físico era más el dolor de verse mal que el del golpe.

Enishi fue la causa por la que él conoció a Tomoe…puesto que ambos son hermanos…solo que Enishi es diseñador, uno con muy buena fama.

-De verdad no se como has sobrevivido con esa salvaje-.

Carraspeo mientras ponía en marcha su camioneta.-Fue un accidente, ella por lo general es muy tranquila…solo que habíamos tenido un desacuerdo por lo que estaba molesta-.

-Debes estar muy enamorado para haber dejado a mi hermana por ella-.

Kenshin lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.-Eso no tiene nada que ver, a todo esto no me has dicho porque ibas a mi estudio-.

-Como podrás ver acabo de regresar de unas muy merecidas vacaciones en Paris, por lo que he traído muchas ideas y pienso ponerlas en práctica…quiero hacer una nueva campaña y necesito tu ayuda-. Enishi reconocía el buen trabajo de Kenshin, por lo que siempre procuraba que fuera él su fotógrafo para la publicidad y sus modelos.

-Ya veo, estoy con la campaña de Bliss, pero después de eso con gusto te ayudo-.

-Gracias, sabia que no me fallarías…además después de lo que me hizo la salvajita me la debes-.

Kenshin evito reír al escuchar el apodo de su novia, en eso su móvil sonó.- ¿Diga?-. Sonrió, justo estaba pensando en ella y lo llama…al menos se alegraba que no seguía enojada aunque si algo angustiada.-Esta bien, no te preocupes…solo fue el golpe… ¿puedo ir a tu casa esta noche?-. La sintió dudosa…pero al final acepto.-Te veo allá-.

Enishi miro curioso a su amigo, era la primera vez que lo notaba tan interesado en alguien…esa chica debía ser algo especial puesto que no tenía el porte de las mujeres que Kenshin acostumbraba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hay Kaoru, bueno al menos ya sabes que no le pasó nada al tipo…así que deja de preocuparte-. Decía Misao mientras ponía algunas prendas en una maleta que estaba sobre su cama.

Kaoru quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta solo la mirada ya mas relajada.-Aparte no se que hacer, Kenshin vendrá mas tarde…espero no discutir con él…-.

-Ya deja eso…-. De repente Misao cayó de rodillas.-Auch-.

-¡Cuidado!-. Fue de inmediato a ayudarla a levantarse.- ¿Estas bien?-.

-Jeje si…se me enredo el pie en algo-. Suspiro y luego ambas se sentaron en la cama.-Escucha…tienes que pensar bien lo que vas a hacer…no puedes estar en una relación donde lo mejor que se hace es discutir…si realmente quieres seguir con Kenshin tienes que confiar en él…así como él en ti…porque si ambos empiezan con las inseguridades…van a salir muy lastimados-.

-Tienes razón, creo que debo empezar a madurar en ese sentido…dejar atrás todos mis fracasos…y concentrarme en Kenshin…y también en mí…-. Sonrió.

-Me encanta todo lo que dicen, pero ¿podrían venir a ayudarme señoritas?-. Interrumpió Aoshi asomándose a la puerta con lo que al parecer era una lámpara.

-Ya vamos amor-. Respondió alegre Misao, estaban envolviendo y poniendo en cajas algunas figuras…puesto que mañana venia la mudanza para llevarles sus cosas a su nueva casa.

-Por cierto, antes de irnos Aoshi y yo planeamos hacer una cena para celebrar que estaremos instalados en nuestra nueva casa… ¿Por qué no lo invitas?-.

-¿A Kenshin?-.

-No, al chico que golpeaste…obvio que a Kenshin tontita-. Decía graciosa.

-Mmm…me parece buena idea…así él también va conociendo algo de mi entorno y la gente que quiero-. Se abrazo a su amiga prácticamente cayéndole encima ambas reían hasta que escucharon otro llamado de atención por parte del ojiazul.

-¡Ya vamos!-. Contestaron a unísono.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao dejaba algunos platos en el fregadero.- ¿Y bien?-.

Aoshi le pasaba los platos reposteros y respondió serio.-Bueno conociéndolo sin ese mal humor, me parece que va en serio con Kaoru-.

-Pienso lo mismo, es agradable-. Decía mas tranquila mientras ponía un trozo de pastel en cada plato.-Tenia miedo que Kaoru se estuviera ilusionando más de la cuenta…pero cuando observe a Himura mirarla…era…-. Volteo a ver a su esposo.-Justo como me miras tú a mí-.

Su respuesta fue solo darle un suave beso.-No lo dudes, eres mi vida-. Sin más tomaron los platos y los llevaron al comedor donde esperaban Kenshin y Kaoru.

La cena paso tranquila y agradable, Kaoru y Kenshin se encontraban afuera despidiéndose.-Me alegro mucho que pudieras venir-.

La envolvió en un abrazo.-Sabes que no es nada, además también me interesa convivir con las personas que te conocen y quieren-. Sonrió al recordar el interrogatorio hecho por Misao-. Beso su mejilla.-Ahora tengo que irme, mañana tengo bastante trabajo al cerrar una campaña…puesto que Sanosuke aun no puede ayudarme con eso-.

-Entiendo, por cierto… ¿has visto al señor Enishi?-.

-Si, no te preocupes ya por eso…ya casi ni se le nota el golpe-. Sonrió.-Te prometo no hacerte enfadar…-.

-Kenshin-. Le dio un leve golpe el su hombro. Lo miro sonreír y luego darle un suave beso.

-Descansa, nos vemos-.

-Nos vemos-. Suspiro mientras lo observaba irse, luego dio media vuelta para dirigirse a ayudarle a Misao a limpiar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Takeshi…háblale…es hora de poner en práctica mi plan-. Sonreía maliciosa.

Takeshi obedeció y marco el teléfono del pelirrojo, cuando este contesto, era hora de sonar desesperado.-¡Señor Himura!, por favor tiene que venir…la señorita…la señorita Tomoe trato de quitarse la vida!-.

Mientras tanto cuando Kenshin iba casi llegando a su estudio escucho sonar su móvil, al contestarlo palideció con la noticia que Takeshi le había dado.- ¡Dame la dirección!-. Escucho con atención la dirección y cuando colgó dio un giro apresurado en su camioneta para ir hacia allá.- ¡Maldita sea!-. Decía desesperado.

Una vez que llego se encontró con una clínica privada, estaba algo escondida, probablemente para esconder la noticia a todos los medios de comunicación, entro y fue atendido por una enfermera que lo llevo a la habitación de Tomoe, una vez que entro la miro recostada con vendajes en las muñecas…y pálida.

-Tomoe-. Murmuro acercándose a ella.

-Esta dormida por los calmantes que le dieron-. Decía Takeshi abatido.

Kenshin fue hacia el.- ¿Pero que paso, como?-.

-Después que le hablo, la señorita Tomoe había estado muy triste…no quería comer, no quería trabajar…y…esta tarde cuando la estaba esperando para una audición…no salio…y cuando entre al baño preocupado por ella la vi ahí…con las muñecas cortadas-.

Kenshin paso su mano entre su pelo, se giro nuevamente a Tomoe y camino unos cuantos pasos y tomo una de sus manos.-Lo siento…-. Se sentía culpable, no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Tomoe, se había enfocado tanto en estar con Kaoru…que la dejo de lado…debió haber hablado con ella…dejado las cosas claras…haber terminado bien las cosas…sin embargo…hizo todo lo contrario…

-Kenshin-.

Escucho su nombre pronunciado con debilidad, este alzo su rostro y la miro apenas despierta.-Si, estoy aquí-.

Las lagrimas de Tomoe comenzaron a brotar.-Por favor no me dejes, no me dejes-. Lloraba desesperada y trato de levantarse a abrazarlo.

Kenshin la detuvo y la recostó nuevamente.-Tranquila…no te preocupes aquí estoy…no me iré-.

Lo miro angustiada.-Sin ti me muero…no quiero vivir sin ti Kenshin…no quiero vivir-.

-Shh…no digas eso…eres hermosa…te mereces alguien mejor-.

-No, yo te quiero a ti…te amo…no quiero vivir sin ti-. Su llanto había incrementado.

Kenshin se sentó a un lado de la cama y la abrazo.-Descansa…solo descansa-. Miro preocupado a Takeshi por la reacción de Tomoe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru tomaba su descanso, se sentía sola sin Misao acompañándola, pero bueno era justo que su amiga y Aoshi se tomaran un descanso y que mejor yendo a donde su familia. Entro a una cafetería cercana a la estética y se sorprendió de ver ahí a cierta persona leyendo lo que al parecer era una revista. Se aseguro que fuera él y lo saludo.

-¡Hola!-

El saludo fue demasiado entusiasta puesto que hizo que Enishi derramara algo de te en su camisa.-Pero que…-. Volteo a ver al culpable y se sorprendió de verla.-Claro…tenia que ser la salvajita-. Se volvió para limpiar su camisa con una servilleta.

-Lo lamento-. Decía apenada, ¿será que siempre sus encuentros con ese señor terminaran en desastres?.-De verdad lo lamento-. Se disculpaba de nueva cuenta.

-Ya, ya-. Volteo a ver a su alrededor percatándose que estaba llamando la atención de la gente.-Toma asiento, nos están viendo-.

Kaoru se percato también y se sentó, pero su mirada estaba en sus manos por el nerviosismo que sentía.-Yo…-.

-Esta bien, ya paso…aunque estoy pensando en poner alguna orden de restricción contigo-. Dijo tratando de bajarle el nerviosismo.

Kaoru solo suspiro.-Solo quería saludarlo y saber como estaba-.

-Bien, el golpe apenas se nota…-. Levanto su mano para que una mesera se acercara.- ¿Quieres algo?-.

-Ah…yo…solo quería saludarlo-.

-Si venias acá, era porque pensabas tomar algo ¿o no?-.

Asintió.-Solo un te y un pastel de chocolate-. Sonrió.

La miro, era la primera vez que una chica frente a él pedía un postre así, por lo general trataba con top models. La miraba con detenimiento mientras esta volteaba a otro lado, se preguntaba que había visto Kenshin en ella, pero bueno…cada quien tenia sus propios gustos…-¿Y a que te dedicas salvajita?-.

Kaoru lo miro algo molesta, ese apodo comenzaba a incomodarla.-Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, y soy estilista-.

-Ya veo, ¿y como conociste a Kenshin?-.

-¿Es una entrevista esto, o algo por el estilo?-. Observo a la mesera llegar con su pedido y luego bebió un poco de té.

-No, solo es curiosidad-. La observo comer algo del trozo de pastel.-Es que pensé que mi hermana seria quien conquistaría a Kenshin…pero me equivoque-.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Su hermana?-.

-Si, la ex de Kenshin, espero no haber cometido alguna indiscreción… ¿acaso no te había contado de Tomoe?-. Pregunto dudoso, si no le había dicho nada seguro Kenshin iba a fusilarlo.

-¿Es hermano de Tomoe?-. Por alguna razón perdió el apetito.-Kenshin si me ha contado de ella…de hecho…no nada-. Prefirió dejar las cosas así y no contarle que por causa de ella había tenido conflictos con Kenshin.

-Si, soy su hermano mayor-. Por la reacción de Kaoru supuso que no se llevaba bien con Tomoe, aunque no se extrañaba…Tomoe solía ser…algo rencorosa y caprichosa…miro su reloj y ya era tarde.-Lo siento salvajita, pero me tengo que retirar-. Pidió la cuenta.-También lo de la señorita-.

-Oh no, yo pago será mi forma de disculparme con usted-. Cuando iba a replicar se le adelanto.-Y no acepto un no…y si no quiere que este de insistente déjeme hacerlo-.

Suspiro, no le agradaba la idea de que una mujer pagara su cuenta…pero sabía que ella era algo obstinada.-Esta bien, gracias…cuídate-.

Lo miro retirarse, suspiro y mejor se dedico a comer su almuerzo puesto que le quedaba poco tiempo de su descanso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin ayudo a sentarse a Tomoe en el sofá, la habían dado de alta pero el Dr. Kitazawa le había dado indicaciones de no dejarla sola, siempre tenia alguien que estarla vigilando.

Tomoe se aferraba a él.-No me dejes…-.

-No, escucha Tomoe…tengo que terminar un proyecto…el de Bliss…tu sabes lo importante que es cumplir con la compañía…Takeshi se quedara contigo…pero tan pronto termine…vendré a verte… ¿si?-.

-Kenshin…bésame-.

Kenshin la miro sorprendido…luego tomo sus mejillas y beso su frente.-Vendré pronto…descansa-.

Una vez que se fue, se levanto triunfante.-Eres mío Kenshin…-.

Mientras iba subiendo a su camioneta llamo a Kaoru.-Kaoru, ¿Cómo estas?-.

_-Bien jeje, oye tengo una cliente…te llamo luego ¿si?-._

-Si, nos vemos-. Dio un gran suspiro mientras apretaba el volante… ¿Cómo diablos se habían complicado tanto las cosas? …arranco su camioneta para dirigirse al estudio…

No paso ni un minuto cuando otro auto se estaciono, Enishi bajo del auto y se dirigió a ver a su hermana. Una vez que entro al departamento se extraño al verla en bata y con vendas en las muñecas.- ¿Qué te paso?-.

Se sentó mientras tomaba una copa de vino.-Nada hermanito, simplemente me juego mi ultima carta para recuperar a Kenshin-.

Este la miro extrañado.- ¿Qué tramas?-.

-Ya te lo dije, recuperarlo…-. Sonreía divertida.

-Tal vez no te sea fácil…conocí a su novia-.

-¡Esa zorra no es su novia!-. Dijo furiosa.-Esa no se compara conmigo…que no entiendes que Kenshin solo esta divirtiéndose con ella-.

Enishi la miro fijamente…a veces pensaba que su hermana necesitaba ayuda psicológica ante tantas obsesiones.-Tomoe…solo espero que esto no se te escape de las manos…yo mejor me retiro…venia a invitarte a mi nueva campaña…pero veo que estas ocupada en otras cosas…-. Sin más Enishi se fue de ahí, no le gustaba involucrarse en las locuras de su hermana menor.-Hermanita…esta vez creo que has perdido…la salvajita es muy importante para él-. Murmuraba para si mismo mientras se ponía sus gafas y subía a su mustang.

-----------------------------

-Con cuidado-. Decía Megumi ayudando a Sanosuke a entrar a la tina, le había preparado un baño aromático para que pudiera relajarse, puesto que su mal humor iba en aumento al estar sin hacer nada. Reviso que el plástico del yeso de su brazo y pierna estuviera bien puesto para que no entrara agua.

El castaño dio un largo suspiro.-Gracias Meg-.

-No es nada, ahora tu solo relájate…iré a preparar la comida-. Le sonrió.

-Espera, quería preguntarte algo…-. Solo esperaba no provocar ninguna pelea. Megumi asintió a lo que se dispuso a hacer la pregunta.- ¿Sigues viéndolo?-.

Giro sus ojos con cansancio.-Lo tengo que ver puesto que trabajamos en la misma agencia, pero él sabe que estoy contigo…que somos novios…-. Por una parte trato de ser comprensiva, para Sanosuke debe ser difícil estar encerrado en cuatro paredes sin salir y hacer lo que acostumbraba.

-Entiendo…puedes venir un poco…me lastima algo…-. Al ver que la chica se acerco la tomo desprevenida metiéndola a la tina con él.

-¡Sanosuke!-. Decía totalmente sorprendida mientras estaba completamente empapada y rodeada por el fuerte brazo de Sanosuke.

-Esta vez no te me escapas-. Sonrió antes de besarla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí tienes-.

Misao tomo el medicamento que le daba su prima Umasu.-Gracias-. Lo tomo y bebió algo de agua.

-Ves, te lo dije…estabas comiendo demasiado-. Suspiro a ver a su prima.

-Lo se, lo se…pero hacia tanto que no probaba tu comida que…bueno…comí de mas…-. Dejo el vaso de lado.- ¿Y el abuelo?-.

-Se quedo con Aoshi platicando, por cierto tengo que contarte algo…-. Decía en tono de secreto.-Estoy saliendo con Soujiro-. Decía emocionada.

-¡En serio!, me alegro por ti prima-. La abrazo, sabia lo mucho que su prima había esperado para que su amigo de la infancia le hiciera caso.

-¿Qué festejan?-. Pregunto Aoshi mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Eh nada, con permiso-. Sonrió y luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación.-

-Que se traen eh-. Beso la frente de su esposa.

-Jeje nada-. Sonrió.

-¿Cómo sigues?-.

-Mejor, me hizo bien el medicamento-. Se ladeo para acurrucarse a él.-Me pregunto como esta Kaoru-.

-Seguro que esta bien, no te preocupes…y disfruta la estancia aquí-. Levanto el rostro de Misao para que lo mirara.

-¿Contigo?-. Le murmuro sobre los labios.

-Si, conmigo-. También le murmuro para finalmente besarla…y comenzar a acomodarse sobre ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Kenshin?-. Sonrió al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.- ¿A que horas vendrás?-.

_-Mmm…escucha Kaoru…tuve un contratiempo…del trabajo… ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?-._

-Si, claro-. Cuando se despidieron ella suspiro desilusionada… mientras soplo la vela que adornaba el centro de la mesa…y antes de irse a la cama miro la cena que había preparado…

Por su parte Kenshin aun miraba su móvil…lo guardo y dio un largo suspiro para luego entrar al edificio donde vivía Tomoe.

------------------------CONTINUARA---------------------------------

**Notas Kaoruluz:**

Gracias por esperar tanto, espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Y pues si, las cosas se empiezan a poner color de hormiga…y en el próximo nos esperan más sorpresas…

**Gracias a:**

_**Vidavril, Mari8876, Kasumi Shinomori, Gabyhyatt, BattousaiKamiya, CiNtHiA, Mel, -Sakura-Star-, KagomeKaoru, Mai Maxwell.**_


	10. Contrato

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 10 **

**.-Contrato-.**

Se miro al espejo por última vez y luego tomo su bolso para irse a trabajar. Cerro la puerta con llave y al dar vuelta fue sorprendida por una rosa. Sonrió al verlo.

-¿Puedo llevarla a su trabajo señorita?-.

Tomo la rosa.-Claro que si-. Después sintió los brazos de él rodearla.-Te extrañe-.

Kenshin se retiro un poco para besar sus labios.-Yo también…lamentablemente tenia mucho trabajo-.

-Bueno vamos que Yumi me mata si llego tarde-. Tomo la mano de él y se dirigieron a la camioneta.

Una vez que llegaron al trabajo de Kaoru, ambos se despidieron y nuevamente tuvo que mentirle…le dijo que estaría ocupado por lo que no la vería.-Cuídate mucho…yo te llamo-.

Asintió y se dirigió a la estética, a pesar que le había sonreído…no lo sentía así…no le gustaba sentirse sola…

-----------------

Minutos mas tarde Megumi le daba indicaciones a la enfermera de Sanosuke, ella tenia que irse a una sesión fotográfica.-Así le ponga mil pretextos…dígale que tiene que hacerlo-.

-Si señorita-.

Tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta.-Kenshin-. Miro sorprendida al pelirrojo pero luego lo abrazo para saludarlo.-Hasta que te dejas ver-. Sonrió luego con prisa beso su mejilla.-Escucha me tengo que ir, te encargo al cabeza hueca ok-.

-Anda con cuidado-. Sonrió al ver que todo andaba bien entre esos dos. Una vez que Megumi se fue Kenshin fue a la habitación de Sanosuke, la escena le pareció algo cómica, ahí estaba su amigo, acostado en la cama con su pie encima de una pila de almohadas y jugando videojuegos.-Hey…cuida esa mano-.

-Kenshin, pasa…-. Dejo de lado el control con su mano sana.-Te juro que me muero porque me quiten estas cosas-.

-Me imagino-. Acerco una silla para luego sentarse.-Sabes Enishi regreso hace unos días y me invito a su campaña-.

-¿Y que le dijiste?-.

-Acepte, trae un nuevo concepto y me agrada…aunque voy a tener que hacer tu trabajo, será algo mas pesado-.

Sanosuke lo miro.-Te conozco…se que no viniste solo a decirme eso… ¿pasa algo?-.

-Si, es Tomoe-.

Sanosuke giro los ojos con cansancio.-Sabes…esa chica esta empezando a molestarme… ¿ahora que te hizo?-.

-Es grave…trato de quitarse la vida…y me siento terrible al tener que mentirle a Kaoru para estar con ella-.

-Haber haber… ¿me estas diciendo que le estas siéndole infiel a Kaoru?-.

La sola palabra no le gusto para nada.-No, no tan así…porque estoy seguro de a quien quiero…y esa es Kaoru…pero…por otra parte Tomoe esta mal…y si la vieras…esta…angustiada…y me da temor que haga algo de nuevo-.

-¿y?-.

-¿Cómo que y?, Sanosuke…la vida de Tomoe esta en juego-. Decía frustrado.

-Perdóname amigo, pero ese no es asunto tuyo…tu y Tomoe ya fueron…no me parece justo que tengas que sacrificar lo que ya tienes con Kaoru por eso… ¿te has puesto a pensar que sucedería si Kao se entera?-. Lo miro serio.-No entiendo…de verdad que no se donde dejaste al Kenshin Himura seguro de si mismo que yo conocía…-.

Kenshin paso su mano entre su pelo y frente.-Ni yo se, desde que Kaoru entro a mi vida…me la puso de cabeza…antes podía sentirme seguro de tener a cualquier mujer…pero ahora tengo miedo…de solo pensar que puedo perder a Kaoru…-.

-Si realmente quieres ayudar a Tomoe…búscale ayuda…pero no caigas en su juego…porque estoy seguro que te esta usando de nuevo-.

-¡Por Dios Sanosuke, se que Tomoe es caprichosa…pero no llegaría a tanto-. Se molesto un tanto por el comentario.

Suspiro.-Escucha…si dices que Enishi esta acá…que mejor que él para que se encargue de su hermana…-.

Sonó el móvil de Kenshin y luego de dar un respiro lo contesto.- ¿Diga?-.

_-Soy yo, oye ¿estas libre? …necesito empezar la publicidad para la campaña…y quiero darte algunas ideas-._

-Si claro, te veo en media hora en el estudio…-. Termino la llamada y miro a su amigo.-Paso a verte luego…tengo trabajo-.

-Piensa bien lo que harás…-.

Kenshin asintió y salio de la habitación de Sanosuke para dirigirse a su estudio. No tardo mucho en llegar, Enishi ya lo esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal?-.

-Bien-. Abrió la puerta y lo invito a pasar.- ¿Sabes lo de tu hermana?-.

Enishi sabia a que se refería, pero no quería tratar ese tema.-Si, ya hable con ella…pero…ya sabes como es…solo espero que no cometa otra locura-.

Kenshin dejo su saco en el sofá.-Voy por material al cuarto de revelado-.

Enishi mientras miraba algunas fotos que Kenshin tenia sobre la mesa, la verdad que tenia mucho papeleo ahí…al tomar una foto provoco que un sobre cayera…al juntarlo unas fotos se deslizaron…no creía lo que veía…al notar que Kenshin regresaba metió las fotos al sobre a excepción de una que se la guardo.

-Aquí esta, ¿y bien que tienes pensado?-.

Enishi se acerco a Kenshin para comenzar a plantear el proyecto de publicidad…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao se encontraba sentada en el patio observando a su esposo y abuelo arreglando una cerca. La casa de su abuelo era muy parecida a las casas antiguas, aun lado de esta se encontraba el negocio del abuelo el cual era uno de los restaurantes mas visitados en Kyoto. Bajo la mirada al suelo y tomo una pequeña vara y comenzó a dibujar garabatos en la tierra…

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras acá Kaoru-…Sonrió cuando recordó la primera vez que les contó a sus primas que se casaría…y mas aun cuando les presento a Kaoru…se les hacia increíble que Misao se llevara tan bien con la ex de Aoshi…quien diría que llegarían a ser las mejores amigas y confidentes…se sorprendió al sentir fría su mejilla, giro y miro a su esposo a un lado de ella…no lo había sentido llegar…

-¿Qué piensas?-. Le pregunto al percatarse que la había sorprendido tanto.

Sonrió y limpio su mejilla al darse cuenta que era pintura lo que Aoshi le había dejado.-Nada, ¿ya terminaron?-.

-Si, ahora iré a darme un baño…por cierto…me dijo Okon que saldrían… ¿puedo saber a donde?-.

Su prima mayor a veces solía ser algo indiscreta.-Jeje…iremos de compras…-.

Se inclino para besar la frente de Misao, se quedaba tranquilo al saber que se distraería un poco…la había notado algo tensa esos dos últimos días…-Esta bien…diviértete-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-.

-Un poco mejor-. Decía mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Me ha dicho Takeshi que no has querido comer bien-. Aunque la notaba mejor, aun tenía ese aspecto pálido en su rostro.

-No me da hambre…solo pienso en ti…tengo miedo que me dejes-. Tomo de la mano a Kenshin aforrándose a ella.

Era la situación mas incomoda en la que se había encontrado en toda su vida.-Escucha Tomoe…me gustaría ayudarte… ¿Por qué no vamos con un especialista?-.

Se soltó de las manos de Kenshin con brusquedad.- ¡Piensas que estoy loca, es eso verdad…-. Decía alterada.

-No, solo quiero ayudarte…para que te sientas mejor-. Trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Entonces quédate a mi lado…y no me dejes…eso es lo que necesito-. Decía enojada pero llorando.

Apretó la mandíbula y luego la miro.-Esa es mi forma de ayudarte Tomoe…no puedo hacer mas-.

Se soltó de su agarre prácticamente aventándolo.- ¡Entonces lárgate, lárgate! -.

Ante los gritos de Tomoe Takeshi entro a la habitación, le pidió a Kenshin que saliera mientras el tranquilizaba a Tomoe la enfermera que estaba a su cuidado "supuestamente" se preparaba para inyectarle algún calmante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recargado en la silla de su oficina, no dejaba de observar aquella foto…sonrió y luego se levanto para tomar las llaves de su auto y salir de ahí.

Después de manejar unos veinte minutos llego a ese lugar…lo observo detenidamente, finalmente se decidió a bajar y darle una pequeña visita a la salvajita.

Kaoru estaba cobrando a su cliente cuando se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

-¡Hey!-. Saludo animado, para luego dirigirse a ella.-Oye salvajita… ¿a que horas terminas?-.

Kaoru lo miraba aun sin entender que hacia ahí.-Eh…en media hora, ¿Por qué?-.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿podríamos vernos en la cafetería?-.

No entendía porque quería hablar con ella.-Pues si no me dices para que, no pienso ir-.

Sonrió.-Esta bien…tengo una propuesta de trabajo para ti-.

Eso la dejo aun mas sorprendida, aunque viéndolo bien…Enishi un gran diseñador…ella una estilista… ¿será que esta seria su oportunidad de trabajar con modelos profesionales y eso, no estaría mal escuchar la propuesta que le tenia….-Ya veo, esta bien…te veo allá-.

Le extendió la mano.-Trato hecho entonces-.

Por una extraña razón lo miraba mas animado que otras veces, demasiado a su parecer…antes los sarcasmos eran parte de la conversación con él.-De ir a la cafetería si, de la propuesta aun no-. Tomo su mano.

-Bien, nos vemos en la cafetería-. Se despidió de ella para luego salir de la estética.

-Mmm… ¿Otro galán?-.

Se asusto al escuchar de repente a Yumi.-Eh…no claro que no-. Decía nerviosa.-Solo…un conocido…-. Sonrió.-Además yo tengo a mi Kenshin-.

-Si claro, pero una miradita aquí una miradita allá no nos hace mal-. Rió divertida ante el suspiro de Kaoru.

Iba por su segunda taza de café, dibujaba algunos bocetos mientras seguía esperando a Kaoru, levanto su mirada y pudo ver a la joven gracias a que estaba en una de las mesas de afuera. Le agrado la forma en que se miraba caminando…siendo iluminada por las luces de los faroles en el camino. Una vez que llego la observo dejar su bolso a un lado y sentarse frente a él.

-¿Y bien?-.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-.

-Una taza de chocolate-. Se moría de hambre, pero ya cenaría luego que llegara a su casa.

Enishi levanto la mano e inmediatamente una mesera llego para tomar el pedido, una vez que se retiro miro como Kaoru observaba su móvil.- ¿esperas alguna llamada?-.

-Eh no, solo revisaba-.

-Ah estado ocupado mucho últimamente ¿no?-.

-Así parece, pero es su trabajo-. Agradeció a la mesera luego de dejarle su taza de chocolate, soplo un poco bebió un sorbo.

-Se mi modelo-.

Prácticamente se ahogo al escuchar las palabras de Enishi, tosía mientras se golpeaba un poco el pecho tratando de calmarse…tomo el vaso con agua que Enishi le ofreció.

-Hey, tranquila…bébelo con calma-. Pensó que debió decírselo de forma más sutil.

Una vez que el ataque de tos paso, comenzó a reírse, esto confundió a Enishi.-Jaja…ya…eso si que me hizo reír…que buen chiste-.

-Es en serio-. La miro fijamente.-Mi propuesta va en serio…quiero que seas una de las modelos para mi nueva colección-.

Kaoru lo miro atónita, de verdad iba en serio…pero…no seguro era una broma de él…si seguro era eso….-Esta bien, acepto-.

-Perfecto-. Le dio su tarjeta de presentación.-Pasa mañana a la oficina para explicarte en que consiste…también tienes que aprender lo básico…como caminar en una pasarela…y hablaremos sobre el contrato, ¿te parece?-.

-Jaja…oye… ¿no crees que estas llevando tu broma muy lejos?-.

Ahora fue el turno de él para reír.-Jaja… ¿de verdad no me crees?-.

-Bueno…aunque así fuera…por si no lo has notado yo no soy modelo…soy estilista…mi cuerpo nada que ver con el de una modelo…sabes me preocupas creo que el golpe que te di te afecto algo en la cabeza-.

Si, definitivamente tenía gracia.-Kaoru…no niego que tu cuerpo no sea como el de una top model…-.

-Gracias por notarlo-. Dijo sarcástica.

-No es por eso, simplemente que tu personalidad…y tu apariencia va de acuerdo a lo que quiero proyectar…mis diseños van dirigidos a mujeres normales…como tu…en eso caí en cuenta hace poco…y me dije… ¿Por qué no dejar que las modelos sean de apariencia normal y no unas top models?-.

Bebió un poco de su taza de chocolate pensando en lo que Enishi le decía….- ¿Por qué yo? …estoy segura que hay modelos profesionales que reúnen también esos requisitos-.

Si que era obstinada.-Escucha…te propongo algo…si tú aceptas ser mi modelo para esta pasarela…yo te conseguiré un contrato para que trabajes como estilista en una de las mejores compañías de modelaje, es mas…también te ayudare para que te especialices más en cuanto a todo eso que tú haces-.

Tentadora, bastante tentadora era la oferta…lo único que tenia que hacer era modelar…y solo seria esa presentación…una oportunidad así jamás se le presentaría en la vida…Dios…que tensión sentía…aceptar o no aceptar…cerro sus ojos con fuerza y extendió la mano.-Acepto-.

Satisfecho tomo la mano de Kaoru.-Bien…te espero mañana entonces-.

-¿Y para que se van a ver mañana?-.

Ambos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Kenshin, quien estaba justo delante de ellos, con un rostro serio y molesto. Había decidido pasar por Kaoru…cuando llego a la estética Yumi estaba cerrando y le dijo donde estaba Kaoru…jamás se espero encontrarla ahí con Enishi…

-Kenshin-. Sonrió alegremente Enishi.-Te presento a mi nueva modelo-.

Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de sorprenderse…mientras miraba a Kaoru en busca de respuestas…

-------------------------------CONTINUARA--------------------------------

**Notas Kaoruluz:**

Ya se no tengo mad… jajaja tarde mucho pero pos ustedes saben esto del mes de Diciembre nos vuelve locos y sin tiempo :P.

Por cierto espero que se hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo 2008, que se cumplan todos sus propósitos para este año.

Y bueno para los que leen este fic espero les haya gustado este nuevo capi que les trajeron los Reyes Magos a comer rosca de reyes y chocolate calentito mmm n.n y los que les salga el muñequito póngase listo pa' los tamales XDD

Bueno ahora a lo importante, **Gracias a:**

_**Mari8876, Jegar Sahaduta, Vidavril, BattousaiKamiya, Mai Maxwell, Gabyhyatt, Athena Kaoru Himura, KagomeKaoru, Sakura-Star, Mel, Kaerii Ryuka Satoru**_

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que en este capi me dejen algunos aunque las haga sufrir con el tiempo T.T gomen!!


	11. Verdades y Mentiras

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de ****Él y Ella**

**Cáp.**** 11 **

**.-Verdades y Mentiras-.**

Kaoru lo miraba nerviosa, definitivamente Kenshin estaba molesto, ante la situación Enishi carraspeo un poco.- ¿Por qué no te sientas, deseas tomar algo?-.

Sin decir palabra alguna paso por detrás de Kaoru y luego tomo una silla para sentarse en ella. La mesa era cuadrada por lo que quedaron Enishi y Kaoru de frente mientras que Kenshin estaba a un lado de ambos.

-¿Me quieren explicar de que va todo eso que Kaoru será tu modelo?-.

Enishi iba a comentar cuando Kaoru le robo la palabra.-Bueno…es que Enishi…me hizo una propuesta que no puedo dejar pasar…es una oportunidad para superarme-. Trato de sonar lo mas serena posible.

Kenshin se recargo en la silla y se cruzo de brazos, no…ahí había gato encerrado…porque tan de repente Enishi le pediría eso a Kaoru sabiendo que ella no es modelo, solo quedaba preguntarle directamente.- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?-.

A Enishi le hizo gracia verlo celoso.-Nada de lo que te imaginas…mi trato con ella es meramente profesional…tu sabes el concepto que estoy manejando para esta temporada…y Kaoru me pareció perfecta-.

¿Perfecta? … si lo era…pero solo quería que eso saliera de sus labios…no de los labios de otro hombre…empezaba a sentirse irritado, lamentablemente Kaoru ya había decidido y él no podía oponerse.

-Bueno yo los dejo, supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar-. Movió su taza de café para luego levantarse.-No te preocupes Kaoru yo pago la cuenta-. Sonrió y se retiro ante los ojos fulminantes de su ex –cuñado.

Una vez solos, volteo a ver a Kaoru.-No sabía que seguías teniendo contacto con él-.

Bebió algo de su chocolate que ya estaba mas frió que nada.-Eh si…bueno en una ocasión nos topamos aquí…y bueno ahora que vino a proponerme eso-.

- ¿Y que es exactamente eso?-.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Lo miro confundida.

-¿Ahora ni siquiera puedo venir por ti al trabajo?-.

Quería reírse, cuando la celaba…Kenshin actuaba un tanto infantil.-No es eso, solo que me habías dicho que no nos miraríamos hoy-.

-Bueno, pero cambie de parecer…ahora… ¿podrías dejar de evadir el tema y decirme de una buena vez que te propuso Enishi?-. Seguía en su pose defensiva.

-No te estoy evadiendo y no estoy haciendo nada malo…lo que Enishi me propuso fue que participara en su evento…y a cambio el me conseguiría un contrato como estilista en una agencia de modelos importante…y me ayudaría a especializarme aun mas-.

-¿Ah si? …mira que bien-.

Kaoru suspiro.-Estoy cansada, ¿me llevarías a casa?-. Decía mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas.

Kenshin hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron de la cafetería en silencio, cuando subieron a la camioneta de Kenshin, Kaoru comenzó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-No quiero que lo hagas-.

Se giro a verlo.-Dame una razón y lo pensare-.

Comenzó a arrancar la camioneta mientras se había quedado callado, sabia que realmente no tenia una razón…antes no le importaba si salía con una modelo, ni salir en revistas o publicaciones cuando se enteraban de sus romances…pero ahora era diferente…Kaoru era una chica normal…no quería que su noviazgo se viera rodeado de la publicidad.

-Jamás soñé siquiera que una oportunidad así se me presentaría, es por eso que acepte…porque quiero superarme…quiero…salir adelante por mi misma…ese es mi sueño…pero por otra parte…también te amo…y no quiero que nuestra relación se estropeé-.

No le quedo mas que suspirar, entendió que aunque fuera su pareja no era su dueño, debía dejarla seguir sus propias metas…así como el siguió las suyas en determinado tiempo.-Esta bien, te apoyare en esto-. Se detuvo al ponerse un semáforo en rojo y aprovecho para girar su cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.-Porque yo también te amo-.

Le sonrió y efusivamente beso sus labios.-Gracias mi amor-. En eso un sonido hizo que se sonrojara.

-Creo que mejor me apuro, sino me comes vivo-. Dijo divertido al escuchar el sonido del estomago de Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escucho algunas risas y se asomo a ver, ahí llegaba su esposa con sus primas, estaba empezando a preocuparse porque ya era algo tarde, pero al ver tantas bolsas en las manos de todas supuso el porque de la tardanza. Salio de la habitación para ir a recibirlas. Ahí mismo se encontraba el abuelo y los primos de Misao, esta al verlo le sonrió.

-Pareciera que dejaron vacías las tiendas-. Se inclino a darle un beso a su esposa. Tanto primos como abuelo se sorprendieron al ver a Aoshi ser tan afectuoso con ella, antes era raro que demostrara esas muestras de cariño. Pero se sentían alegres por Misao.

-Bueno, la cena esta lista así que vayan a dejar eso para ir a cenar-. Dijo Okina mientras ayudaba a sus nietas con algunas bolsas.

Aoshi tomo las de Misao y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación. Una vez ahí dejo las bolsas sobre la cama.-En serio, ¿Qué tanto compraste?-. Comenzó a husmear un poco entre las bolsas ganándose un golpe en su mano por parte de su esposa.

-Hey, que no sabes que no se debe husmear sin permiso-.

Se sentó en la cama y luego tomo de la mano a Misao para hacerla sentarse entre sus piernas y abrazarla, eso la sorprendió bastante, sentía los besos de Aoshi recorrer lentamente su sensible cuello.-Aoshi…te conozco bien…se que algo bueno ha de haber pasado para que estés tan contento-. Apenas si podía hablar por las caricias insistentes de su esposo.

-Me ascendieron-.

Aunque apenas fue un murmuro, Misao alcanzo a escuchar muy bien, se giro un poco y se abrazo a él fuertemente, sabia lo que eso significaba para Aoshi…y se sentía feliz por él.-Te felicito amor-.

-Gracias, hace un rato recibí la llamada de mi jefe y me dijo que se había tomado la decisión en una reunión que hubo…y me ascendieron a Gerente, así que regresando tengo que prepararme para el puesto nuevo-. Para él significaba un logro muy importante, más que nada porque no dejaría que a Misao le faltase nada, ya tenían casa propia…y con su nuevo puesto seguro la terminan de pagar antes de lo previsto.

-Bueno vamos a cenar, ¿te parece?-.

Misao se levanto y le sonrió.-Anda primero, yo voy en seguida-.

Beso sus labios y le murmuro.-No tardes-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin estaba estacionando su camioneta frente a la casa de Kaoru, esta comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón cuando escucho el móvil de Kenshin. Noto como cambio la expresión de su novio al contestar.

-Eh…si…no se si pueda-. Apretó la mandíbula al escuchar a Takeshi que le insistía que fuera con Tomoe, quien estaba muy desesperada por verlo.-Esta bien…nos vemos-.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

Guardo su móvil y negó.-Kaoru…tengo que irme-.

¿De nuevo? … últimamente no pasaban tiempo juntos…sin contar lo extraño que actuaba Kenshin, sabia de antemano que era un hombre ocupado por su trabajo…pero antes al menos se daba tiempo para ella.-Creí que cenaríamos juntos…-.

-Lo se amor, pero de verdad tengo que irme-. No sabía que excusa darle.

-Últimamente te la has pasado muy ocupado…te extraño-. Antes le sonreía…y podía decir "esta bien, no importa"…pero no podía seguir así…se sentía sola…y no le gustaba la sensación…además como su novia…no le pedía todo el tiempo del mundo…pero si tan solo unos instantes.-Aunque sea ven y toma un café conmigo-.

-No puedo-.

¿No puedo?, ¿tan solo eso podía decirle?…ahora era ella quien no podía evitarlo…el enojo ya estaba presente, así que abrió la puerta rápidamente.-Haz lo que quieras-. Y sin más la azoto y se dirigió a su casa.

La miro irse y solo atino a golpear el volante.-Soy un idiota-.

Entro a la casa y aventó su bolso sobre el sofá, su teléfono sonó pero definitivamente no lo contestaría, estaba segura que era él. De verdad que la había hecho enojar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Termino la llamada al no recibir respuesta…limpio una lagrima que corría por su mejilla.- ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso Aoshi?-. Murmuro casi para si misma…escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y de inmediato dejo el móvil en la mesita de luz y se cubrió bien. Sintió la cama hundirse un poco cuando alguien se sentó al otro extremo…

-¿Estas bien?-. Al no haber respuesta supuso que estaba dormida…beso su mejilla y se levanto para irse a poner su ropa de dormir.

Mientras tanto ella solo mantenía su mirada fija en un punto de la pared…la habitación a oscuras…y en su mente las palabras que había escuchado de él…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru le contaba lo sucedido a Yumi, así como pedirle permiso para ir a su entrevista con Enishi.

-Suena muy lindo para ser verdad, pero es una gran oportunidad para ti…así que tomate tú tiempo…sabes que tienes mi apoyo en cualquier cosa-.

La abrazo.- ¡Gracias Yumi!-.

-Ya, ya…ahora anda a trabajar-. Sonrió mientras observaba a Kaoru recibir a un cliente, tanto ella como Misao habían sabido ganarse su cariño…las quería como sus propias hijas…y deseaba lo mejor para ellas…

Finalmente llego la hora de la entrevista, la asistente de Enishi la hizo pasar a su oficina. Al entrar observo a Enishi firmando unos papeles, se los entrego a su asistente después de pedirle que se sentara, así lo hizo una vez solos Enishi hablo.

-Tenía miedo que no vinieras-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno, por la expresión de tu novio…creía que habría problemas-.

-No, todo esta bien…bueno ya estoy aquí-.

Le agradaba su forma de querer siempre llegar al punto de las cosas.-Bueno…aquí esta tu contrato…puedes leerlo-. Se lo entrego.-Esta todo en orden…es las cláusulas de pago…esta obviamente lo que te prometí…y la forma de cumplimiento del contrato será solamente por ser modelo en mi nueva presentación de diseños-.

No es que desconfiara, pero le enseñaron que siempre hay que leer bien un contrato legal. Una vez que termino de leerlo y ver que todo estaba en orden lo firmo.-Aquí tienes-.

-Bien, ahora me gustaría que conocieras las instalaciones…que te vayas familiarizando…y presentarte a la persona que te ayudara para tu presentación-.

Ambos salieron de la oficina…Enishi le mostró desde donde guardaba las telas para sus diseños…hasta donde hacían las pasarelas…mientras le iba explicando el objetivo que quería lograr en esa presentación, lo que quería plasmar…el lo llamaba un "glamour sencillo"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La llevaba del brazo casi arrastras y la hizo sentarse en la cama para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación con fuerza. Ella lo miraba asustada, nunca la había tratado así.

-¿Me vas a decir que demonios te esta pasando a ti?-.

Reconocía que tal vez se había sobrepasado, contestarle el teléfono de esa forma al jefe de su esposo no fue la mejor idea, pero estaba tan enojada…que le hizo conocer a ese hombre el disgusto que tenia por estar molestando a Aoshi en sus vacaciones…no contó con que el llegaría en ese justo momento…

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su esposa lo irritaba aun mas.- Si no me dices nada ¿Cómo demonios voy a entenderte?-. Decía ya en un tono elevado, por lo cual escucho al abuelo de Misao preguntar detrás de la puerta si todo iba bien.-Si, esto es entre su nieta y yo…le agradecería que nos dejara solos-. Dijo desde la habitación.

A Okina no le quedo más que irse, después de todo no podía entrometerse en el matrimonio de su nieta…aunque era la primera vez que miraba a Aoshi de esa forma.

Misao seguía callada con la vista en el piso…podía ver sus piernas…al estar sentada…aunque su visión se hacia borrosa por las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer…

-¿Qué no entiendes que esto lo hago por ambos?-.

Estaba harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo…así que lo enfrento.- ¡Mentira! …esto no es por los dos… ¡es por ti!-. Se puso de pie frente a el.- ¡Siempre ha sido por ti! … ¡yo jamás te he pedido lujos!-.

La miro sorprendido.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-.

-Lo digo porque así es, lo único que te importa es tu trabajo…estas tan…tan…dependiente a él que ni siquiera puedes pasar unas vacaciones normales…no hay momento que no pienses en estar de regreso para ir a tu oficina…no hay momento que estemos juntos y me digas lo que piensas hacer estando allá… ¿pero que hay de mi? … ¿acaso me has preguntado lo que yo quiero?-.

Primera vez que no tenia palabras para responder...tal vez ella tenia razón…si no sabia que responderle era porque no sabia que era lo que ella quería…y eso significaba…que no la había tomado en cuenta…fue su turno para desviar su mirada…

-Se que es importante tu trabajo…se que eres una persona con ideales y que le gusta sobresalir…me gusta esa parte de ti…pero al menos antes me tomabas en cuenta…antes podía sobrevivir a verte solo por las noches en la cena…-. Sus labios temblaron ante lo siguiente que iba a decir…-Ahora ya no se si quiera seguir así-. Paso de lado de él y se detuvo en la puerta.-Ah…y lamento arruinar nuevamente TUS planes…pero estoy embarazada-. Salio de ahí a toda prisa…necesitaba aire fresco…

Volteo rápidamente a verla pero solo miro cuando la puerta se cerraba, algo torpe camino hacia la cama para sentarse en ella mientras recargaba sus codos en sus piernas y enlazaba sus manos sin saber que hacer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La asistente personal de Enishi se acerco a el.-Sr. Disculpe…tiene llamada del Sr. Tomoeda-.

-Gracias Chiharu-. Se volvió hacia Kaoru nuevamente.-Tengo que tomar una llamada…si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de aquí…ya vengo-.

Kaoru asintió y mientras él se iba…Kaoru observaba a algunas modelos practicar pasarela…definitivamente estaba a años luz de ser alguien así, pero últimamente se sentía a gusto consigo misma…no quería aparentar algo que no podía ni quería ser…estaba feliz con lo que tenia ahora…incluyendo a su celoso pelirrojo…sonrió al pensar así de él…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Se giro y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver a ese tipo ahí. Jamás en la vida pensó que vería nuevamente a Ryosuke. Salio de su asombro rápidamente.-Eso a ti no te importa-.

La observo detenidamente, se miraba diferente…por un momento la imagen de ella cuando la conoció por primera vez se asomo por su mente.-Que carácter…escucha…quisiera llevar la fiesta en paz…-. Se acerco un poco a ella…

Kaoru reacciono dando un paso atrás, estaba de mas que sus palabras sonaran tan hipócritas.-Me imagino que si estas aquí, es porque tu novia estará trabajando también ¿no?-.

Se detuvo al ver su reacción.-Pues si, me costo mucho conseguirle este trabajo…pero paso la audición y aquí estamos-. Masajeo su barbilla.-Mmm lo que no entiendo es que haces tu aquí-. Sonrió.-Ah…no me digas que tu "novio" anda por aquí-.

No le agrado la forma despectiva en que dijo "novio".-No tengo porque responderte…-.

-Pues vaya que la hiciste en grande, primero al fotógrafo Himura y como este te dejo…ahora vas tras el diseñador Yukishiro…hasta que sacaste el cobre-.

-En primera yo no soy como tu…que se vale de cosas de ese tipo para sobresalir… en segunda no ando tras Enishi…simplemente lo conocí por medio de mi AUN novio Kenshin Himura-. Se irrito al escuchar como soltó la risa su ex novio. Tal pareciera que se estuviera burlando de ella.

-Jajaja…es increíble… ¿no me digas que no sabes?-. Realmente disfrutaría este momento.-Hay chiquita…mira espérame aquí-.

Kaoru no entendía nada, solo miro como Ryosuke se apresuro a ir hacia una pila de periódicos tomo uno y nuevamente fue hacia ella con una expresión de gusto.-Toma-.

Lo dejo con la mano estirada mirándolo despectiva.-No seguiré tu juego, realmente me molesta solo verte-. Se iba a ir pero este la detuvo del brazo.- ¡Suéltame!-.

Al zafarse de él, este insistió.-Yo se que me lo agradecerás…nunca vas a cambiar…eres y serás siendo la misma ingenua…-. Detuvo la mano de ella cuando miro que iba a abofetearlo.-Solo míralo cariño-. Soltó su mano para luego abrir el periódico y dejarla ver el encabezado.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, su cabeza se movía en negación…no lo creía…no era posible…le arrebato el pedazo de papel a Ryosuke para mirarlo mejor….-Es…es…mentira-.

-Si, es mentira…pero todo lo que te dijo ese hombre-. Sonreía triunfante.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle, en esos momentos se acercaba Enishi quien miro confundido la escena.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-.

Kaoru se giro mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de arrojarle lo que traía en manos a Enishi…y así lo hizo.- ¡Tu lo sabias! … ¡los odio a todos!-. Sin más explicaciones salio corriendo.

Se inclino para tomar aquello que Kaoru arrojo y al igual que ella se sorprendió al verlo.-Reconciliación entre la modelo Tomoe Yukishiro y el codiciado fotógrafo Kenshin Himura-. Ese era el encabezado y la imagen del artículo solo lo afirmaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces tomo su móvil y mientras caminaba a su oficina marcaba con prisa el de Kenshin.

--------------------------------CONTINUARA-------------------------------

**Notas Kaoruluz:**

Ya estallo la bomba o.o, ¿Qué pasara? La verdad me estoy quebrando la cabeza para ver como soluciono todo este lió jaja…a ver que se me ocurre XD.

Otra cosa que quería aclarar es que por ahí algunas personas no sabían que Aoshi y Kaoru habían sido novios, pues así es ellos fueron novios, pero Aoshi termino la relación de una buena manera diciéndole que había conocido a alguien mas…Kaoru aprecio su honestidad y cuando los vio juntos (Aoshi y a Misao)…supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro…todo esto pueden verlo en el **capitulo 4**, cuando ambos están en una cafetería.

No me queda mas que agradecerles por leer este capi que les adelanto lo mas probable que el siguiente sea el antepenúltimo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejándome sus comentarios n.n

**Muchas gracias a:**

_**Gabyhyatt, Mel, BattousaiKamiya, Mai Maxwell, Athena Kaoru Himura, Anahis (Gracias por la paciencia XD), -Sakura-Star-, **__**Kaerii Ryuka Satoru, Joy.**_

Nos vemos en el próximo!!! n.n


	12. Resolucion

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin es de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes es mió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cosas de Él y Ella**

**Cáp. ****12**

**-Resolución-.**

Cuando regreso a la habitación él no estaba, así que tomo una de las maletas para después ir al armario y comenzar a sacar su ropa…en eso entraron sus primas apresuradas…

-¡Misao!… ¿es cierto que estas esperando?-.

-¿Por qué discutieron Aoshi y tú?-.

Misao suspiro y miro a sus dos primas, luego se dejo caer en la cama.-Ustedes mejor que nadie lo saben…estaban ahí cuando Aoshi dijo eso de no querer hijos…-. Recordó con dolor…

_**F**__**lashback…**_

_-Y dime Aoshi, ¿Cuándo me darán la noticia de mi bisnieto?-._

_Aoshi carraspeo un poco, estaban sirviendo la cena, Misao aun no bajaba….-Bueno…no creo que sea pronto, con la noticia de mi ascenso Misao y yo no tendremos tiempo para cuidar un bebé…así que no esta en nuestros planes por el momento-._

_Algo triste suspiro Okina, ya estaba entrado en edad y quería disfrutar lo antes posible de un bisnieto.-Entiendo…-._

_Misao estaba recargada en la pared por fuera del comedor…sin embargo había escuchado todo…le dolía que ni siquiera le pidiera opinión para algo tan importante…se le quito el apetito y lo mejor era regresar a la habitación… _

_**End flashback…**_

-Yo lo amo, pero a veces no se siquiera que pasa por su cabeza…esta tan enfocado en su trabajo…que…ya ni recuerdo la ultima vez que me invito a cenar…o pasar tiempo juntos…pensé que estas vacaciones nos ayudarían y lo tendría solo para mi…pero…no-.

Las chicas la abrazaron, entendían como se sentía…eran mujeres y comprendían que a veces se necesita que la persona que se ama no solo lo diga…sino también lo demuestre…además también algunas parteras del lugar les contaron que cuando estaban en espera muchas mujeres se ponían muy sensibles…

-Ya Misao, estoy segura que Aoshi esta confundido…para él todo esto fue una sorpresa…y mas por lo que dices que esta enfocado en su trabajo…y no se…-. Decía la mayor…

-¡Pero es su hijo!-. Frustración era lo que sentía en ese momento…

-¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Misao?-.

Las chicas voltearon sorprendidas al ver Aoshi entrar a la habitación, estas solo suspiraron y le dieron ánimos a Misao para luego salir de ahí. Aoshi miro la maleta sobre la cama así como la ropa de su esposa sobre ella…

-¿Pensabas irte?-.

Se levanto y volvió a hacer lo de antes, ordenar su ropa en la maleta.-Pienso irme, no tiene caso que siga acá-. Entre mas rápido metía la ropa menos veía, sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar…

Uno…dos…tres pasos fueron suficientes para impedírselo, la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda y enterró su rostro en el cuello de la joven.-Perdóname-. Escucho sus sollozos y la atrajo aun mas a él.-Perdóname mi amor…fui un idiota…me obsesioné tanto con darte lo mejor…y sin darme cuenta te deje de lado…el solo pensar que puedo perderte, que puedo perderlos…no…no lo acepto…-. La hizo girarse y la tomo de las mejillas limpiando esas lagrimas que resbalan sobre ellas….-Te amo…los amo-.

Misao puso sus manos sobre las de él tratando de no sollozar…pero le era imposible…tenia demasiado sentimiento…porque al mirarlo a los ojos…se dio cuenta que su Aoshi…su adorado Aoshi había regresado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No cree que fue muy arriesgado?-.

-Te pago por hacer lo que te diga, no por opinar-. Decía sonriente mientras observaba la nota del periódico.-A estas horas esa idiota debe estar hecha un mar de lagrimas…-.

El timbre se escucho insistentemente, la empleada domestica de Tomoe se apresuro a abrir, prácticamente fue hecha de lado por la persona que entro rápidamente y aventó aquel pedazo de papel sobre el sofá, miro a ambos empleados y estos entendieron que mejor los dejaban solos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-.

Lo miro sin entender.- ¿Qué significa que?-.

-No te hagas tonta, sabes bien a lo que me refiero-.

-Si, lo se…lo que no entiendo a que viene tu actitud… a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer hermanito-.

Sin ser invitado se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales…saco un cigarro y lo encendió ante la mirada fija de su hermana. Aspiro y luego exhalo el humo del tabaco.-Escucha…nunca me he metido en tu vida ¿cierto?-.

Tomoe no entendía a que venia todo ese sermón ahora.-Déjate de estupidos sermones y dime a que viniste-.

La miro con molestia.-No, déjate tú de estupideces-. Se levanto del sofá para ponérsele enfrente a Tomoe inclinándose hacia ella para hablarle directo.-Esa chica a la que quieres destruir…será mi modelo…si por tu culpa mi proyecto se arruina…te las veras conmigo… "hermanita"-. Diciendo esto ultimo en forma sarcástica.

Tomoe abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿su modelo?, ¿Qué demonios pensaba su hermano? …aun mas sorprendida quedo al sacar la conclusión que después salio de sus labios de una forma casi furibunda.- ¡No me digas que te gusta esa puta!-.

Enishi la tomo con fuerza del rostro apretando sus mejillas esta solo reacciono a llevar sus manos a la de él y lo miro asustada.-¡Escúchame bien Tomoe…solo te digo que no te metas en mi trabajo…si sigues haciendo tus idioteces te juro que te meto en un maldito psiquiátrico!-. La soltó de repente, para luego encaminarse a la puerta no sin darle otro ultimátum.-Deja de humillarte y rebajarte de esta forma…porque tal parece que la puta eres tú, enfócate en tu carrera y deja en paz a los demás ¿te quedo claro? …-. Cerro la puerta tras de si, alcanzando a escuchar los gritos y maldiciones de su hermana…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminaba de ponerse su pijama, la cual consistía en un pantalón holgado y blusa de tirantes, se miro al espejo para luego soltarse el cabello…lo cepillo un momento y luego lo trenzo, su móvil volvió a sonar por décima vez, pero igual que en las veces anteriores lo dejo sonar. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando escucho el timbre. Suspiro y salio de la habitación para ir a abrir…y ahí estaba…el pelirrojo que tanto problema había traído a su vida…

-Mi amor déjame explicarte-. Hablaba apresurado tratando de tomarla de los brazos.

Inmediatamente lo alejo y lo miro seria.-Pasa…-. La miro sin entender…pero así lo hizo….-Siéntate… ¿quieres algo de tomar?-.

-N…no-. Contesto dudoso.

Kaoru se sentó en el otro sofá encontrándose con la mirada fija y confundida de Kenshin.- ¿Qué pensabas? … ¿Qué me encontrarías llorando…deprimida?-.

-No, yo…-.

-Pues no, ya llore mucho por personas que no valen la pena…estoy cansada de hacerlo… ¿Cuál es tu excusa?-.

-No es excusa…es la verdad…ella cayo en depresión y trato de suicidarse…yo solo iba a verla…no paso nada…esa foto es mentira…bueno…no es falsa…pero esa foto fue tomada hace tiempo…-.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-.

- ¿El que?-. La situación le parecía de lo mas rara, ante la actitud de Kaoru se sentía cohibido…se la imagino llorando…desesperada…enojada…pero era todo lo contrario…no sabia si quiera como mirarla.

-El que te mirabas con ella, el que cada que recibías una llamada para irte…era ella, el que no pasaras tiempo conmigo por culpa de ella…-.

-Amor…yo-.

Lo interrumpió.-No me digas amor-.

Kenshin paso su mano por su rostro, era la situación mas incomoda que había tenido en la vida.-Escucha…yo solo vine a decirte que eres la mujer a la que amo, que eso de la nota es mentira…y si…tengo la maldita culpa por haber actuado así en vez de buscar otra manera de ayudarla-. La miro fijamente.-No quiero perderte por esto-.

-Sabes Kenshin, si…tienes razón en todo eso que dijiste…también te creo que me ames…-.

Se sintió aliviado.- ¿Entonces me perdonas? -.

-Déjame terminar-. Dijo de inmediato.-Pero sabes…en ningún momento…te disculpas por no confiar en mi…en ningún momento mencionaste que sentías el no contármelo…y si no me lo has dicho es porque no me tienes confianza aun-.

Fue como un valde de agua fría para el pelirrojo, no tenia excusas…ni siquiera como defenderse ante lo dicho por ella…se sentía un idiota…un imbecil…porque había caído en cuenta que…era cierto…-Tienes razón…-. Volvió su mirada que tenia en el piso hacia Kaoru….- ¿Crees que lo nuestro paso demasiado rápido?-.

-Probablemente-.

No quería decirlo, se negaba…pero…no tenia otra opción.- ¿Quieres terminar?-.

Kaoru suspiro.-Si-.

¿Así que así se sentía?, sonrió para si mismo al ponerse en el lugar de las mujeres con las que había terminado de improvisto…que aunque decían estar enamoradas de él, ni se inmutaba al terminarlas….-_Duele-._ Pensó.

-Hey-. Cuando miro que atrajo la atención de él nuevamente continuo.-Quiero terminar la relación que empezó impulsivamente…pero no te cierro las puertas de mi corazón…-.

La miro sin entender…pero…con algo de esperanza.- ¿Cómo así?-.

-Que podemos empezar de cero, como amigos yo enfocándome en superarme… y tu siendo el de siempre con tu trabajo…ya el tiempo dirá si realmente…podemos ser algo más-.

Sonrió, tenia una oportunidad de empezar las cosas como se debe…se levanto y extendió su mano a Kaoru. Ella le sonrió y tomo su mano.-Kenshin Himura, mucho gusto-.

Se sentía aliviada que aceptara su propuesta.-Kaoru Kamiya, lo mismo digo-.

Beso su mano.-Srta. Kamiya…prepárese para ser conquistada-.

-Ya lo veremos joven Himura-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una semana después…**

-Dos meses más con estas cosas…me voy a morir-. Decía algo fastidiado el castaño, tanto él como su novia salían del hospital.

-Son ordenes del medico, así que no te queda otra mas que cumplir-. Empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que iba sentado Sanosuke.-Por cierto, ¿Qué has sabido de Ken, pudo arreglar el asunto con la bruja?-.

-Pues al parecer si, no ha recibido ni una llamada de ella, según lo que me contó ayer era que la estaba llevando bien con Kaoru aunque por el momento solo son amigos-.

-Mmm pues para mi esos dos van a terminar juntos, hagan lo que hagan…son el uno para el otro-.

El joven hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y la miro divertido.- ¿Cómo tú y yo?-.

Le sonrió.-Nop, porque nosotros somos diferentes, tú eres el que no puede vivir sin mi-.

-Ja…ja…ja…que graciosa-. Regreso a su posición ante la broma de Megumi, no sin antes recibir un beso en su mejilla por parte de ella.-Ya sabia yo que la que no puede vivir sin mí eras tú-. Decía de forma agrandada.

-Si sigues te dejo acá en la calle eh-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo va?-.

Enishi dejo unos papeles en el escritorio y luego Kenshin los tomo.-Va bien, es muy inteligente aprende muy rápido-.

-Me alegro por ella, se merece eso y mas…-. Reviso algunas fotos que traía en la laptop, daba los últimos detalles a las fotos de publicidad antes de mandarlas a la imprenta.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?-.

-Bien, trabajando en lo suyo-. Luego de firmar unos papeles fijo su vista en Kenshin.-Tu… ¿Cómo vas con Kaoru?-.

-Bien, estamos tranquilos y llevando las cosas con calma…ayer fuimos a cenar…estamos conociéndonos aun mas-. Decía sin quitar la vista de su laptop, quería terminar cuanto antes con ese trabajo para empezar otro que tenia en puerta.

-Voy a entrar a la contienda-.

-¿Eh?-. Su mirada se fijo totalmente en él.

-Que yo también voy a intentar conquistarla-.

Kenshin no pudo responderle porque en ese momento entro Kaoru.-Disculpen, no pensé que estuvieran ocupados-. Sonrió, aunque el ambiente se le hizo algo raro.-Solo venia a confirmar si tu asistente te dio mi mensaje-. Dirigiéndose a Enishi.

-Si, me dijo que te irías temprano porque recibirías a unos amigos-.

-Aha, bueno chicos nos vemos después-.

-Espera-. Kenshin se levanto con prisa.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?-.

Lo pensó un poco, pero no vio nada de malo que lo hiciera.-Esta bien, voy por mis cosas-. Salio dejándolos solos.

Kenshin cerró la laptop mientras Enishi lo miraba.-Ya esta listo esto, hoy mismo lo mando a la imprenta y te mandare una prueba, si te gusta, para dar la orden que saquen los demás y se empiece con la publicidad en la ciudad… -. Termino de arreglar sus cosas y dio una ultima mirada a Enishi.-Por cierto…no pienso dejártela-. Sin mas salio de la oficina de su ahora rival…

-No pienso pedirte permiso Kenshin-. Murmuro luego de ver salir al pelirrojo…

----------------------------CONTINUARA-------------------------------

**Notas Kaoruluz:**

Bueno estamos casi en la recta final de esta historia y no crean que Tomoe se quedo tranquilita noooo, por ahí lo mas seguro que este tramando algo o.o jaja…digo pa ponerle mas sabor al caldo luego de esta declaración y rivalidad…miren que aquí todo puede pasar ya que ambos personajes masculinos me encantan jaja. Gracias por leer hasta acá y a sus comentarios que me animan n.n

**Gracias en especial a:**

_**Gabyhyatt, Vidavril, Mel, BattousaiKamiya**__**, Anahis y Mai Maxwell.**_


End file.
